Harry Potter and the Demonic Babysitters of Japan
by inknamida
Summary: Previously 'What Are You Withholding' Koenma learns that Voldemort has become a demon and sends his favorite demonic duo, and the children of the Tantei to save the wizarding world. Serious spoilers for YYH. HieixMukuro and Kuramaxhimself. On hold, read p
1. Prologue

_What Are You Withholding?_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea for a plot and alternate storyline, the characters and places mentioned, except for a few created by me, belong to the creators of either Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter, and any resemblances to people, living or dead, are purely the figment of my, or your imaginations. Also, I do not own the "mission" thing from "Mission Impossible", oh, and don't sue me; I don't have money, I even have to go to a community college.

For those of you who have already started reading this before, I've made some changes based on the suggestions I received from my boyfriend (It's too slow and boring and you don't even foreshadow anything!). This part is relatively unchanged, but the second prologue part has been removed, and a few paragraphs have been added to the end of this to wrap things up. As such the rating has now gone down, and I can start immediately on the main story. The chapters I had finished up to this point have been moved to a new side story, _Origins of a Bastard_, one of many in a series of side story biographies I will finish eventually explaining the backgrounds of my new characters (the ones that matter at least). Hopefully this will make the story move a little faster and you as readers will not have to waste time reading what you don't want to read.

Prologue

A young man of 17 sat at his computer desk working on his first English essay. He scratched his western, '80's style orange-hair with a pencil as he tried to turn his thoughts from Japanese into English, having a hard time coming up with a title to begin with. Sighing, he banged his rough, beaten up face against the desk for a few minutes. "I don't have a clue about this Christianity thing." He managed to mutter in English before he heard a tapping on his bedroom window. Seeing a familiar bouncy girl with blue hair and a pink kimono riding an oar in midair, he smiled, and then he opened the window for her to fly through. "Hey Botan-chan, long time no see!" He exclaimed in his native tongue upon seeing her.

"Ohayo! It sure has been Kuwahara-kun," the 'Grim Reaper' started, "and I would like to say this was just a friendly little visit, but Koenma-Daioh has some serious business to discuss with you." Kuwabara Kazuma groaned inwardly, for the last time he had anything to do with the Reikai Prince was when Kurama came back from Makai. "Here, I'll just let you watch the tape, it's still encoded," she paused for a short chuckle and tossed the tape to him, "but it's not like THAT matters much here, ne?"

He joined in with the little joke, for the encoding was meant to prevent non-spiritually sensitive people from seeing, or hearing, the message, but the only other person in the house, his sister Shizuru, was also spiritually sensitive. "That's for sure, why'd he even bother?"

"Oh, just formalities I guess," Botan sighed, "Well, I have to get going, and dead souls don't just collect themselves these days. Tell Yukina-chan and Kurama-kun I said hi? Okay?" With that the bubbly girl flew out the window with a little spin outside and disappeared from view.

'Odd,' Kuwabara thought, 'why would Koenma-Daioh contact me? We aren't tantei anymore. And I wasn't really one to begin with.' He put aside his glum thoughts as he popped the tape into his VCR and pressed play. Immediately, a toddler dressed in blue, old style clothing appeared, "Not much like his first production," Kuwabara noted idly as the image began to speak.

"Hello Kuwahara-kun, it's been a while hasn't it? You probably are aware that you are no longer employed by Reikai," the toddler's voice began.

"It's not as though you paid us anyway." Kuwabara interjected, still not in English.

"And you are not required to help in any missions now or in the future, but I have a personal request to make. As always, keep this information secret, for if normal humans found out about the existence of the Spirit World, or the Demon World, or just about anything else in here, it would cause complete and total mayhem." The screen changed to a peaceful setting of what appeared to Kuwabara to be a castle. It was similar to the ones he had seen in English class, only functional by the state of the giant building and the amount of people on the grounds. The people, mostly children his age and younger were all dressed in strange uniforms, robe style. "As we are currently working without spirit detectives, we are searching for people in their prime with spiritual capabilities to replace the former detectives in trouble zones where demons don't follow Enki's Law, namely in countries other than Japan. As Botan-chan informed me that you are in your second year of English, I request that you visit this school shown here and demonstrate your spiritual abilities in an attempt to find others like you to help the Spirit World. Now, this school doesn't look very ordinary at any glance, and it isn't. This school is far from ordinary for it is a wizard school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wizardry is the ability to perform magic using props such as wands, spells, and potions, but the key ingredient in any magic is the spirit energy that comes from within the human, and well, so demons have the ability for wizardry too, but they use demon energy of course. Since I know how dense you can be I'll repeat various key points here as I tell you in detail what I want in a familiar format, you have seen 'Mission Impossible', right? Okay, your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to join Kurama-kun and Yukina-chan, who have already agreed to this," the picture of a beautiful young Koorime with pale blue to green hair and blood red eyes popped up causing Kuwabara to fall into a hypnotic state in which he would agree to almost anything, "on the first day of your winter vacation in Genkai-shihan's temple so that you may travel to Hogwarts and demonstrate your spiritual abilities for the week and observe EVERYTHING observe EVERYTHING observe EVERYTHING observe EVERYTHING observe EVERYTHING," this repeated for about five minutes as the picture of Yukina rapidly switched with a screen displaying subliminal messaging before turning back into Koenma to finish, "and tell me all that you see and hear. Now, have fun with Yukina-chan, pack for a week's stay, and please listen to the Headmaster of the school. See you later at your debriefing!" The screen faded to black as the words "first day of winter vacation, Genkai's temple, Yukina" were repeated until the sound faded with the screen.

"Creepy." Kuwabara said in English before he sighed happily at the thought of a week with Yukina and he turned back to his English paper.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Are you sure he's coming?" A soft, high, feminine voice asked in English shyly. The owner was a young girl with hair the shade of pale blue or sometimes green ice; her eyes were as crimson as newly shed blood. Yukina was short, and not exactly young or human, for she was much older than she looked and a demon of the Koorime tribe. Behind her sat a faded old woman, Genkai-Shihan, with pale hair that appeared to have been bubblegum pink once. She was a human, and fairly old, with lines of fate etched into her skin and a tired, worn expression as she glanced at a wristwatch.

"He will be here; I contacted him before I came over myself." A deeply feminine voice answered her. A red-haired young man of 18 was the creator of the voice, with feminine beauty to match his voice and silky, long locks. Piercing green orbs peered out a window in the temple, searching not just for a figure, but also the ki of the one who was late. Kurama stiffened feeling the familiar energy signature, the others followed suit quickly as the old woman's wards were felt shifting around the guy and a low wail was heard getting closer.

"Yukina! Yukina, Yukina, Yukina!" Oddly, the orange-haired Kuwabara pranced to the temple on tiptoes, heading straight for the trio. "MY LOVE! IT IS THE MIGHTY KUWAHARA KAZUMA," the door flew open as he entered, hearts filling his eyes. He ignored the chuckles of the old lady and Kurama, "and I...."

He was cut off sharply by Yukina's soft voice, "Oh, Kazuma-kun, I thought we were supposed to be practicing English, but you've been talking in Japanese as usual."

He stuttered, scrambling for the right words, "Yukina-chan, I... I'm sorry, um... uh... please forgive me.... I don't speak English very well." They all had slightly British accents, the style used mostly by people who have never been there, but by those who try and imitate the language after a teacher. Her kind smile stopped his heart and made him grin.

"It's alright Kazuma-kun, Kurama-kun and I can help you." She giggled at how silly he acted and wondered how many humans are like that.

"Our transportation should be arriving in this room at any moment." Kurama interrupted, and pointed to the lit fireplace. "I do not understand why we are supposed to light a fire, but I expect it has something to do with our travel guide appearing." Kuwabara didn't understand any of this, but he obediently waited and wondered if Yukina would be angry if he held her hand.

Suddenly, the fire flared bright neon green, and a figure appeared from inside it. The person walked, unharmed by the flames, into the room. He wore robes, very similar to the students' in the video but with stars, and he appeared to be an elderly bespectacled man with white hair, a beard, and a moustache, although not as old as Genkai. If she could have heard Kuwabara's mental comparison, Genkai would have smacked him.

As the flames drew back to their normal shade, the man began to talk in a perfect northern Britain accent. "Hello, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore," he added a formal bow, "and I am here to take you there per the request of Lord Koenma. We shall be going through the floo systems. We shall each take a pinch of this green powder, throw it into the fire, say, 'Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office', and then walk into the green fire. Just remember to keep your elbows in."

The three took a pinch of the proffered powder; Kurama deftly pocketed some for future use, and nobody noticed. Then they each entered the fire as ordered. Yukina and Kurama wondered how the whole magic thing worked as they went through, but Kuwabara cried because unknown assailants were hitting his elbows.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once there, Kurama found himself in a nice office with odd doohickeys and thingamajigs. As Yukina entered behind him, he moved over and noticed that the paintings of sleeping people are moving. "Odd." He stated before turning to the carrot-top and the Headmaster.

Kuwabara whimpered a little in pain. Noticing, Yukina went to heal him as the Headmaster gave them final instructions. "Well, there aren't as many students here as normal, so you will be staying in the dormitories with them. We have a special ceremony to pick which house you will be staying in. It's about suppertime already, and we will perform it there in front of the remaining students. Please behave and follow the instructions of the teachers and the rules of the school; they are there for your safety." Dumbledore handed them each a copy of the rules, only a page long, grabed a beat up old hat, and started out the door. "Now just follow me, it shouldn't be too hard for you to learn your way around the castle, just stay with a student." He continued as he led them to the main hall, "You will be exhibiting your skills once a day, right after lunch, and I do look forward to seeing a real fox demon. However, the day after tomorrow and Sunday are Hogsmeade weekend days, so you won't be performing although you are welcome to accompany the students into town then."

The three nod their heads graciously as they were led into a large room with four rows of tables, half-filled with students. The table on the far left held the fewest students. Four banners marked each table as distinct houses, and Kurama pondered a moment on what they stood for. 'A snake, a raven, and a griffin, I only really recognize three, but I do not quite understand what they represent.' He thought as the trio was led up to a platform where the teachers eat.

"When your name is called, sit on the chair and put the sorting hat on." A tired looking male teacher in blue robes said before placing the same worn hat Dumbledore had on the stool. Picking up a very short scroll, he called, "Kurama".

Kurama obediently sat on the stool, but reluctantly put the shabby hat on his head. Almost immediately, he heard an odd, cranky voice in his head. 'Darn it, I'm only supposed to do this once a year! Do you hear that, once a year! Not twice, once! Stupid new program, why did you have to come here?' The voice stopped whining and started sifting through his mind.

'You are very shabby at this, are you not? I can feel you and even tell what you are looking at.'

'I'm not paid to be quiet, let's see, you are very intelligent, that would make a good Ravenclaw, but you are shrewd and cunning. Hm? You were a demon, and a thief as well? You were mean to your "ningen" mother just because she wasn't a demon? Well, well, these certainly qualify you for Slytherin, even if you are very intelligent.'

Suddenly, the same voice that was in his head erupted with a cry, "Slytherin it is!" Deciding that this was a signal that his mind probe was over, he stood up and replaced the odd hat on the stool and headed toward the 'table of few people' that were waving to him. He sat down next to a brunette boy and a blonde girl, but before introductions could be made the teacher called another name.

"Kuwabara, Kazuma."

As he walked past the teacher, Kuwabara said in perfect English, "You pronounce it wrong. I am the Mighty Kuwahara Kazuma! They spell it with a 'b' but pronounce it like an 'h'." He grinned before sitting down and placing the hat on his head.

'Another one?' A voice started in his head as he felt odd prickling feelings in his head.

"Ah! The tickle feeling!" He looked around for ghosts but only saw one near the students at the table to his left, which wasn't the same one Kurama was at because he was facing towards the doors now. Everyone was either laughing at him or giving him odd glances.

'No, I'm not a ghost; I'm just searching your brain to find out where to put you. Well, Ravenclaw is out.'

'Why?' Kuwabara thought, realizing it was telepathic and he would only embarrass himself further by speaking aloud.

'Okay, so you aren't THAT dumb. Hm, and you aren't like the last guy at all, but you are brave, and you have done everything you could for your friends. You've nearly died for one friend, stolen for your cat, allowed people to possess you, killed demons, studied all night long for your other friend, been beaten up all week for that friend, and you've nearly died! You're easy to place.' That hat spoke aloud again, "Gryffindor!"

The half-filled table to the left with the ghost erupted in clapping and cheers, so Kuwabara went down to join them, but stopped when everyone started laughing again. "Um, I did something wrong?"

"You forgot to take me off, you dolt!" The hat wailed before Kuwabara grabbed it off of his head, ran over to Yukina, and handed it to her.

"Oops, sorry, but, that is the right table, ne?" The teacher nodded as Yukina stared at the hat, still waiting for her turn. As Kuwabara sat down next to some still laughing kids his age, the teacher spoke for the last time ever.

"Yukina."

By this time, both Yukina and Kurama realized that while the sorting hat talked telepathically, its lips still moved, so Yukina, after seeing two people go up, had a clue as to what will happen. She sat down and placed the hat on her head. 'Hi!' She greeted the hat mentally.

'Ack! Are you the last one? Please be the last one.' She gave an affirmative and it continued to probe her mind. 'Hm, you are a demon as well; however, you defied your elders and searched for this "forbidden child", you are very nice, and not selfish at all. You aren't too intelligent, so Ravenclaw is out, so is Slytherin. You aren't exactly brave, but very determined, so, yes, I have the answer.'

"Hufflepuff!" Yukina frowned slightly at not being in the same house as one of her friends, but she brightened at seeing all of the welcoming faces at the table she was sent to, and she was able to sit across the aisle from Kurama.

As Yukina sat down, the Headmaster stood up to finish their introduction to the school, "These three are going to be here for the next week, so be nice and try not to break too many of the rules around them, we want to make a good impression. Now it is true that Yukina and Kurama don't have last names because they aren't actually human, but please treat them as you would your friends, be courteous. Tomorrow, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday they will give demonstrations on the use of an alternate source of magic, 'reiki' and 'youki'. Feel free to discuss this and ask questions, but give them room if they request it. And be especially understanding with Kazuma, he's still learning English and he may have trouble understanding what you say. For those of you who know Spanish, you may want to talk to him because he took six years of it when he was younger and may understand that better after a little practice. Now, let's eat!"

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Hi there, you all know my name, so why don't you tell me yours'," Kurama started as he filled his plate full of food that had magically appeared. He wasn't too fazed by this, considering Yomi had had most of his meals delivered this way, saving the cute servants for delivering dessert.

"Why should we? After all, we don't really know anything about you, except you aren't a wizard, and that makes you a muggle." The brunette 17-year-old guy beside him sneered. Kurama changed his tactics, following what the hat had found.

"Because you are just a lowly, stupid, low-class human, and I am offering to grace your life with my presence and not kill you like I should, or eat you as many of my friends would if put into this situation." He stated calmly with a mild glare. Behind him, he felt Yukina stiffen.

"Eh, wait, I was joking, see, I um, wanted to make sure you were one of the cool non-human ones." The boy lied, being just a little scared since Kurama's eyes changed color for a second from the usual emerald green to a hard gold.

The group of ten Slytherins quickly introduced themselves.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Hi, my name's Yukina." She started shyly as the others started dishing out their food. The girl next to her introduced herself and the other five seventh years and the three sixth years. There were fourteen other Hufflepuffs at the table.

"Try the mashed potatoes, they're delicious." The seventh year girl advised with a smile. As she started putting food on her own plate, Yukina stiffened, hearing him insult the other students and feeling his ki change slightly. It passed and she relaxed hoping that he wasn't really being mean to them.

"Hi, I'm the Mighty Kuwahara Kazuma, number 1 delinquent at Sarayashiki Junior High, I'm the only normal human in my group!" Kuwabara introduced himself to the forty or so Gryffindors. With that he helped himself to food as the other students his age introduced themselves and any close relatives they had at the table.

"So, what are the other people?" A dark haired girl asked leaving Kuwabara to try and explain all of their adventures in English, only using present tense, and with a small Japanese-English dictionary that really doesn't have enough terms for the topic.

"Hey, I speak Spanish, maybe you can try it in that language?" The same dark haired girl asked politely as her friend, a brunette from Wales, giggled at his discomfort. And so he continued his tale using a Spanish translator for help when it got rough.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"So, what exactly are you?" A blonde Slytherin girl asked Kurama shyly. He finished his mouthful of stew and began to weave his tale of being a fox demon spirit merged with a human, a former thief forced to help fight demons and crazy humans that employed demons for a special government organization as parole for stealing three magic artifacts. They assumed he meant the Japanese Ministry of Magic and likened his job to that of an auror.

Halfway through dinner, Kurama heard the Hufflepuffs asking Yukina the wrong question. A red-haired boy asks shyly, "So, um, do you have a boyfriend or anything?"

"Boy friend? Well, there's Yuusuke-kun, Kurama-kun, Kazuma-kun, Hiei-kun, Koenma-sama, Kazuma's little friends." She almost continued but they start laughing at her for some odd reason, so Kurama turned around to help her.

"She is confused because you used a word that does not mean what she thinks it means," Kurama stated bluntly before telling Yukina in Japanese, "They meant one male who you would have special feelings for, and go out on dates with, such as a lover." She blushed slightly. "They did not mean to offend you, Yukina-chan."

"My mother had a boyfriend, and then she died." Yukina whispered so that only a few around her could hear it; her eyes start to glisten with tears. She quickly found herself in a warm, brotherly embrace.

"Do not cry, not here, not when they did not mean to hurt you." Kurama whispered in her ear before releasing her, "I will tell them your story, if you allow it."

The Koorime nodded and Kurama weaved another story. "Yukina-chan is a very rare demon; in English her race is known as the Ice Maidens. There are no males; therefore, her kind reproduces asexually, without males. However, they are all female and can reproduce with a male of another demonic species, but it is rare, taboo, and leads to disastrous consequences. Her mother fell in love with a fire demon, and then she gave birth to twins, but one was a male child, so under Ice Maiden law, they had to kill it. Her mother died from grief after he was thrown over a cliff." He gave Yukina another small hug and smiled at her, "But he managed to survive, so she is looking for him, you will find him Yukina-chan." She smiled back and nodded.

"Hiei-kun will find him, someday."

Kurama turned back to the students, "Please refrain from discussing such topics as 'boyfriends' and sex around her, for it makes her uncomfortable and sad." Some of the students on the other side of the table were turned around to ask the Ravenclaws for clarification on what he said.

"What's a 'taboo'?"

"What does 'asexual' mean again?"

At this point Kurama looked over to the far table to see how Kuwabara was doing, and noticed that he is surrounded by questioning students. 'He has resorted to Spanish and two dictionaries. I hope he is having a good time over there.' Kurama finished his thought just as he was distracted by a flash of lustrous red hair at the Ravenclaw table. He quickly memorized the girl's face, hair, and body before turning back around.

"Wow, so perfect: shiny, long, good body, and I bet she doesn't even get split ends." He looked up suddenly, realizing that he had just spoke aloud.

The blonde Slytherin girl beside him asked, "Who's got a good body?" and all eyes turned to him.

"Oh, that red haired Ravenclaw over there," Kurama pointed to her cautiously, "Although I was talking about her hair, not her body. However, that is nicely done as well."

"Humph," the Slytherin boy on his right started his rant, "She's sexy, yeah, but I tried to get her, just for a little tumble and all, and she turned me down so fast. Ravenclaws just aren't interested in sex; they think that they are too smart for us. And since she's friends with a mudblood that's about all she's good for."

"She seems to be worth the challenge though." Kurama forced himself not to stare at her. "What is her name?"

"Michelle something or other, something Irish."

The boy added to the blonde's information, "She's best friends with Annabelle, a mudblood in Gryffindor. If you're serious, you will have to ask her for help. That is, if you really want to lower yourself to speaking with such trash."

Kurama thought for a moment, trying to form a plan, "I will think about it. I have not had a woman in the past 19 years because of my rebirth and my mother. It would be nice to let loose for once."

A voice whispered in Japanese behind him, "Kurama-kun, you can't mean that. You can't just sleep with a girl; it would be cruel to her."

"Do not worry about my actions." Kurama replied in Japanese, "Besides, I will tell her before hand that I do not plan on a serious relationship with her."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Soon after that, dessert was finished and everyone left for his or her common room. Kurama found himself in a damp dungeon filled with furniture and dusty tapestries. It reminded him of his life as a thief, living in caves scattered around Makai. "Cozy, and just like home." He smirked as the others wonder at his words.

Kuwabara, on the other hand, was in a tower room with a warm fire and leather armchairs. The boys showed him to his room, but he returned downstairs with them to talk and marvel at their magical abilities. "Hey, I want a wand thingy." The Gryffindors laughed, feeling at ease with his juvenile, friendly ways.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Yukina was led into a nice little third floor common room filled with nice paintings that waved hello and tapestries of flocks of sheep and beautiful meadows. Here the girls asked her for more details on Yuusuke and Keiko's relationship, Kuwabara and his kitten Eikichi, and the boys asked about Hiei and the demons they had fought. "Oh, Eikichi-chan is the cutest little kitten, sometimes Kazuma-kun brings it over for me. Kuwahara is his family's name. I think it is so odd how you have your family names last." Yukina and the girls gossiped long into the night.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Elsewhere, in a deserted classroom, five of Hogwarts's ghosts were deep in discussion. The Bloody Baron yelled at the four in front of him, "He's brought bloody demons here!"

"Oh push off," Nearly Headless Nick interrupted, "They came with that nice human chap, so they can't be evil, and I'm certain that Dumbledore would never let soul eaters in Hogwarts."

"I agree with Nicholas here," said the Hufflepuff ghost, "That female demon seemed nice enough, just shy. And she mentioned that she didn't like eating meat because the animals were her friends. She only ate it because she didn't know what sheep were." The ghost paused, "Oh no, what will she do when she finds out what the animals on the tapestries are!" The ghost quickly disappeared.

Growling the Bloody Baron resumed his rant, "Well, I still don't trust that Kurama, he used his demonic reputation to get the students under his thumb. Peeves!"

"Yes sir!" The mischievous ghost responded quickly.

"Keep tabs on that demon, and report to me if he does anything fishy." With that Slytherin's ghost disappeared and hid in an empty part of the dungeon. The others quickly left as well.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After breakfast the next morning Yukina, Kuwabara, and Kurama tried to find each other in the hall so that they could decide where to discuss their demonstration. Kuwabara walked up with a few of his new Gryffindor friends. One just happened to be Annabelle. Kurama saw his opportunity to ask some questions while Kuwabara started grinning and tripping over his feet and tongue for Yukina's attention.

"You are friends with Michelle from Ravenclaw, are you not? I am Kurama." He asked politely.

"Well yes, I'm Annie." She smiled a little confused, "How would you know that?"

"Oh, I asked around," he smiled, flashing one of those polite little things that made the girls in his school swoon, "but what I would really like to know is the name of her favorite flower."

"Oh, I see." She giggled, "You think she's pretty. Well, even though you ARE in Slytherin, Kazuma here says that you are really nice except in a fight, so I MIGHT tell you."

"Well, I am not ALL nice, I do occasionally crack jokes at Kuwahara-kun's and Yuusuke-kun's expenses."

Yukina piped in after being introduced to the other Gryffindors, "And didn't Hiei-kun threaten to pull out your voice box when you teased him? Don't worry Annie, he's just mischievous like all fox demons."

Kurama smirked, "I'm supposed to set a good example for the younger ones."

"The only fox demon you've seen since becoming a human was Koto." Yukina replied with smile.

Annie decided quickly that Kurama couldn't be too bad and decided to tell him Michelle's favorite flower. "She likes Bluewart Thistles because of the leaves and how they flower only once in their long lifetimes."

Kurama didn't recognize the name of the plant, but he did know which teacher to ask. One of the professors at dinner gave off the smell of fresh soil and growth, so he decided to go visit him before lunch. He thanked the seventh year girl before going to the library with his friends to discuss their plans.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After lunch, the dining tables were cleared and rows of chairs were added facing an empty platform. Students sat down in the chairs as Dumbledore helped Yukina adjust the voice projectors she and Kurama were to use. Kuwabara was too loud to use one. Soon they were ready to start and Yukina walked up to the front center of the platform.

"Hi," shyly, "I'm Yukina-chan, and the first thing we are going to do today is an introduction of 'reiki' and 'youki'." She waited for everyone to quiet down before resuming. "In English, reiki means spirit energy, and all humans have a little bit of it. Some humans like my friend Kazuma-kun have a lot of spirit energy, which allows them to do amazing things. In theory, all of you have an unusual amount of reiki, allowing you to tap into the magical energies of your wands. Youki on the other hand means demonic energy, which all demons have, again in varying degrees. I have a little youki while my friend Kurama-kun over there has an enormous amount. Demonic energy acts in different ways. Some demon's ki manifests itself along the lines of the elements. As an Ice Maiden, I am strong in ice powers, I can use it to freeze a room or create a barrier. I can also heal. Kurama-kun has earth powers that manifest themselves in the area of plant manipulation. He can control his powers so well that he can make just about any plant do as he wishes. Spirit energy though is centered mainly in spirit, but it can also take on elements that the users are familiar with. This is what allows Kurama-kun to control certain plants even in his human form. Humans tend to specialize in certain techniques of use, such as healing, ki blasts, telekinesis and other mind powers, and materialization. Kazuma-kun is very good with materialization; he creates a sword of pure spirit energy, and he can manipulate it at will. Now I'll stop boring you so that we can give you a visual and tactile demonstration."

With this, Yukina began to send out her youki, forming ice on the ground around her and bringing the room temperature down by forty degrees. Some people reacted quickly, their bodies noticing the increased output by Yukina. Others close to the platform reacted upon seeing the ice form at the Koorime's feet. By the time Yukina was finished, everyone was sure of her power because they were freezing cold. She quickly stopped and signaled for the charms teacher to bring the temperature back to normal.

"Well everyone, that was one of the things I can do with my powers, now I'll let Kurama-kun show off his plant manipulation abilities." She waited for Kurama to step up and take her place, but when she didn't hear him moving she looked back at him. "Oops! I'm so sorry!" Kurama's feet were stuck in place, and he was trying to cut through the ice with the stem of a rose.

"It is alright, I will just be a minute." Yukina attempted to bring the ice back in to her, and it melted more quickly than before.

Kurama smiled, and laughter hid behind his eyes as he stepped forward. Before him was a group of seventh year Ravenclaws, the house that had filled the chairs closest to the platform. He began by reaching into his mane, disguising it as a flip of his hair.

"Yukina has already introduced my powers and I; therefore, I present to you a seed that I knew as the Frostbitting Thornbush. It is a demonic plant that lives for centuries feasting on the frozen bodies of travelers that get stuck nearby the roads that cross the tundra wastelands in Makai. However, it seems as though a subspecies of this plant has evolved in this world. It looks the same, only more juvenile. It dies before it can flower a second time, most likely from a lack of a specific nutrient that is available in Makai soil. In the Ningenkai, there are only trace amounts of this nutrient, thus stunting the growth and life span of this plant. Most of you know it as the Bluewart Thistle. I thank your herbology professor for the specimen." With this he ended and brandished the seed he pulled out of his hair.

He held the seed before him, allowing all a good view as tendrils of roots and stems slowly emerged from the seed. The multiple stems twisted, thorns grew, buds formed into leaves and after a minute the few remaining buds blossomed into a deep, though cold, blue flower. Several students and professors gasped in amazement. "This is the first blooming stage of the Bluewart Thistle. In the human world version, the plant would shortly die for lack of that one nutrient, but with my energy, I can spur it into its second stage, where it will become the demonic thornbush."

He inserted more energy into the plant. The blossoms matured, the petals fell to the floor. Seedpods grew. Then slits formed in the pods, which then opened up like triangular mouths; the ends formed pincers. Kurama held the plant by the roots, watching the small open-mouthed pods move around searching for food. "Generally, this plant is harmless, but it does have its powers. It will only attack and feed upon frozen creatures: beasts, demons, unfortunate humans that wander into their areas. Once each pod eats roughly two human-sized portions of animal matter; the seeds mature and grow from the energy the pods gain from digesting the bodies. After this, the pods spread open completely, and ten seeds per pod fly out into the air like dandelion fluff. The seeds are fairly heavy, so this procedure is timed with a blizzard that the plants can sense based on wind speed and temperature." He graced the room with a small, thoughtful smile here. "In the demon world, these plants flower again, and THEN they become dangerous. During the second eating phase, the plant's seed pods can actually fire blasts of ice at potential food sources, freezing them when they get close to the plant." Suddenly the plant fired a blast into the crowd of humans, freezing an unlucky Ravenclaw fifth year. Kurama stared in shock at the boy, and then glanced as the plant oriented itself on its prey. "Um, then again, when one messes with plants such as these, giving them extra energy, they usually, well, not usually but sometimes turn more dangerous than before. Or it might be because I'm so used to turning plants into weapons." His face still looked a little comical because he wasn't expecting the plant's reaction.

"I'm just going to return this to a safer version and tie off the energy so it shouldn't be able to do that anymore." He composed himself and turned toward Yukina, "Could you go and help that poor student, he should just be very, very cold."

He pulled back enough energy so that it was just at the point were it should bloom for the first time. He tied off the energy, keeping it in that form until it found its own nutrients. He leaned over to a certain red-haired Ravenclaw girl. "If you pot it today, it should bloom over the weekend." She tried to hide her blush with a nervous smile as she accepted the gift. He grinned back at her as he stood up and waited for Yukina to thaw the student and introduce Kuwabara.

"Hey! Kurama, just how many dangerous plants are there in this demon world?" A very bold Gryffindor boy shouted.

Kurama grinned mischievously in his direction. "Actually, the correct question would be, 'Are there any plants that ARE NOT dangerous in the demon world?' The answer to that question is one, common grass, but there are roughly 539 species that are merely poisonous to eat. Do any of you know what the Venus Fly Trap is? It used to be a demonic plant by the name of the Venus Man Trap, until some human dragged a seed pod into the human world and it started growing there, after awhile no humans were stupid enough to fall into it, so it started feeding on smaller animals and its name changed."

He fielded a few more questions about demonic plants before Yukina stood back up on the platform.

"Okay, um, well, that was very unexpected. Anthony-kun, please accept our apologies. If you wish, Monday you can assist us in the instruction and act as a guinea pig." She smiled hesitantly, "Now, for something that shouldn't hurt you, Kazuma-kun and his materialization techniques!"

"Hey everyone! It is I the Mighty Kuwahara Kazuma, number 1 delinquent of Sarayashiki Junior High! And this is my cool sword thingy!" He summoned his spirit sword, "Reiken!"

He smiled broadly and started posing so the students can see how cool he looked with it. "See, I create it one day while I is fighting this guy with a boken, that's a, Kurama-kun?"

"Wooden sword."

"Yeah that's it, but he uses his reiki to make his sword really tough. I, Kurama-kun?"

"Managed."

"Okay, um, managed to break off the tip of the wooden sword, and then I use it as a, um, Kurama-kun?"

"Medium."

"As a medium for my reiki, making this cool sword. And look, I can do fun things with it: reiken get long!" The spirit sword elongated and hit the stone roof above them. "My reiken is really powerful, and it looks way cool."

Yukina walked up to the front of the stage and began to speak again, "Thank you Kazuma-kun! Well that's all for today, but on Monday, we will explore the psychic aspects of spirit energy, and on Tuesday, these two brave men will duel, and then I'll heal their injuries." She smiled and started waving goodbye. A few students stayed behind, mostly Ravenclaws, and asked more questions which the 'spirit detectives' happily answered.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

For Yukina and Kuwabara, the week flew by quickly. Between their short lessons and vain struggles to keep Kurama in check as he flirted uncontrollably with the Ravenclaw, the two spent most of their time questioning students politely about the school and Voldemort. The students were quite helpful, except on the one subject that Koenma wanted to know about. People walked away from Yukina the second she asked about some wizard lord who was hurting people, and one girl actually fainted when Kuwabara forgot to say "You-know-who" instead of Voldemort. The pair didn't find much information, though Kurama found even less because he didn't seem to care at all, and he would disappear for hours at a time, presumably with Michelle. Before leaving the school, the Koorime and the human decided that it didn't matter too much because Reikai was out of its jurisdiction when it came to a human hurting only humans and normal monsters. However, even Yukina started getting chills at some of the rumors floating around. Only a few humans could ever become demons, right?

A/N: For the full story of what happened to Kurama, read "Origins of a Bastard." I'm still debating whether or not to add the other parts from that into this though, but it's long enough.


	2. Ch 1 Parenthood

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea for a plot and alternate storyline, the characters and places mentioned, except for a few created by me, belong to the creators of either "Yu Yu Hakusho" or "Harry Potter", and any resemblances to people, living or dead, are purely the figment of my, or your imaginations. Also, I do not own "Ah, Megumi-sama" oh, and don't sue me; I don't have money, I even have to go to a community college.

A/N: Wow, I just realized as I was looking for info in my four YYH manga that after Yusuke comes back home after Kurama uses the mirror to save his mother's life, Yusuke says, "Ma, I'll make dinner for you tonight." Meh, I'm gonna have to watch the DVDs to count Kurama's tails. And I still can't remember how to spell hiruiseki, or is it hiruiseki. Maybe it's in the card game or something. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I finally have time to work on the story since it's summer, and after next week I don't work. So all I have to do is clean my room (that's where Hiei trained himself in the control of the Jagan, hence the mess), apply for scholarships (hey, I'm so poor that I'm a tutor for the college), and work on my stories. Incidentally, I have another story brewing in my head, but it's very odd, has no real plot yet, and centers on a normal American girl, (think Ah Megumi-sama, unfortunately it's too close to a Mary-Sue or whatever those are so I'm having trouble with ideas to make it not a Mary-Sue…). But that won't be ready for a long time yet. You may have noticed how long I take to write… I've been searching for a focal point and a way to make dynamic characters without completely recreating the entire cast. So, I've decided to make somebody everybody likes (or despises with a passion 'cause the runt gets all the glory) the main character. It's easy because he can spy on everything that happens. And so, without further ado, the first half of the first chapter (actually the first chapter cut short because I want to get something up now):

Chapter One

Parenthood

It has been about 19 years since the first Makai Tournament, 16 since the couple he is spying on were married. Reflecting upon this and upon how much can change in 20 years, even for long lived demons, the dark figure stands in the crook of a tree, calmly watching the pale blue apartment building before him. A barn owl flies past, a strange sight in this city on the outskirts of Tokyo, glancing at the young man dressed in a long black cloak wrapped all around him to partially cover a pair of baggy black pants tucked into little black boots. The owl sees a blood red scarf flowing around the figure's neck in the soft breeze, and a pretty little necklace consisting of a simple black thong and a pale blue, round crystal. This is the young man's tear gem, the one his sister had given him, the one that his mother had cried for her birth. The hiruseki that his mother had shed for his own birth is safe in the hands of his sister.

The owl flies off after one glance at the young man's face. His eyes are closed except for the purple Jagan placed in the middle of his forehead, the third eye glows a faint green. He doesn't even see the bird, nor would he have cared if he had seen it. A rustle of movement from the folds of his cloak causes the figure to crack open one ruby eye. Looking down to his side, he sees the tiny face of a baby, his third child with his mate, Mukuro. Still too young to be self-sufficient, the three year old was strong, already a C class demon. The child has accompanied his father everywhere ever since he had been weaned from his mother. He even has his father's poofy hair, but in a brownish-red shade as opposed to his father's black. Both father and son look odd with some strands of hair tipped white to form a starburst. The baby also has the blood red eyes of his father. Unfortunately, there is something wrong with the boy, he talks oddly, even for a child, and he enters odd trances all the time. The demonic doctors claimed it had to do with the loss of his twin sister in a miscarriage. The young man unclenches the hand he hadn't even noticed was flexed. Still, the way the boy talked nagged him….

"Chichi," The boy rambles softly, switching languages from Japanese to English to a few demonic tongues and back every few words, "We on'ka ga 'kim'sh'ta. When we go see Aun' 'Kina?"

(Translation from a baby still learning to speak English and Japanese: Father, we're hungry. When are we going to see Aunt Yukina?)

The father smiles at the mispronunciations and the little boy's accent. "Soon aka-chan, we can get food and see Aunt Yukina in a while, but first, I have errands to run." He speaks only in English, as perfectly and fully as he could, setting an example for his son on how to speak properly.

(Translation: Aka-chan means baby)

"We hate ts'kai."

"I hate errands too." The young man closes his red eye and the baby goes silent. And then his Jagan burns bright green as he _looks_ into the apartment next to his tree.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The Urameshi family is just sitting down to breakfast with the usual chatter of two raucous boys, a nagging mother, a game boy being played by a third boy, and a girl mumbling over an English paper.

Keiko, the watcher recognizes the 30 something year old woman by her long brown hair and the authoritative manner with which she serves the rice and omelets, is preparing her children's lunches. A young boy with black hair, whom the watcher recognizes as Keiko's ten year old son Keita, sets down his game and walks to the sink to fill up a large pitcher with water.

Keiko questions him in Japanese, "Honey, what's that for?"

"Okasan, could you please change the fish water today," here the boy's soft voice pauses before adding, "He could die soon if you don't." The room grows quiet suddenly.

(Translation: Okasan, actually Okāsan, means Mother. Otōsan means Father.)

"Okay Keita-chan, I will." She gives her youngest son a strong hug. "The fish will be alright, don't worry."

"Ha-hai." Keiko guides him back to his seat where the boy resumes his game as he eats breakfast. As if the game's battle music is a cue, the others begin talking again.

"Okasan? Could you go over this please?" Keiko's brown-haired daughter asks, handing over an English paper. The black cloaked man knows she would be 13 come May.

"OK, Yui-chan." Her mother responds in English before switching back to her native language. "Isn't this Keisuke's paper?"

"Hai!" A loud and energetic voice comes from a brown-haired youth who was previously arguing with another about who the best martial artist in the upcoming Tokyo Dome Martial Arts Tournament is. At 15 years of age, Keisuke is Keiko's oldest child. "I asked her to proofread it for me."

"Keisuke, this paper is due today!" His mother's eyes narrow dangerously and her voice grows darker. The black-haired boy sitting next to Keisuke flinches subconsciously.

"I know Kasan, but I can fix it up before class during lunch."

"Fine, I'll help, but if this paper is late, no Martial Arts Tournament!" Keiko sighes before grabbing a pencil from the counter and going over the paper.

"Good thing your mom's a part-time English teacher, ne?" A second loud, boisterous voice speaks up from beside Keisuke. It belongs to the one and only Urameshi Yusuke, one of the most famous (and therefore one of the most feared) youkai ever. He is the descendent of Raizen, the result of a pairing between a ningen and a youkai. And as such, even though he was the same age as his wife, he still looks young enough to pass as Keisuke's non-identical twin brother. This is the former human that had claimed the whole Makai as his own for three years, until he was defeated by Mukuro four years ago in a tournament for the demon world. The female demon hadn't been defeated in the last tournament three months ago and still ruled.

(Translation: ne? means roughly right?, youkai means demons, ningen means humans, Makai is the demon world, I wish I didn't have to write this down but I know there are people who don't know the basic Japanese vocab used in YYH.)

The family of a human mother and demon father with their three hanyou children continue chatting and eating as the silent watcher smiles at the thought of his mate sitting in her throne yelling at people.

(Translation: Hanyou means half-demon, unfortunately I don't know how to make it plural so I just added the English 's' to it to make half-demons.)

(A/N: And I just learned recently that there is no plural form in Japanese, at least not for beginners and context is how you find out how many there are… like yotsu hanyou would be four half-demons I think… if I remembered the right word for counting up to four.)

(A/N 11-21: And now, thanks to a very helpful review by Himitsu, I just learned that even 'yotsu hanyou' is incorrect. Yotsu is for four non-living objects, not living things. I don't really know Japanese yet, just a few words and phrases, some general rules and pronunciations, and I have a dictionary, so if anyone finds errors, please tell me so I can 1) learn from my mistakes like all good people and 2) fix and note them in my story. Anyways, the real way to say four half-demons is yonin hanyou, I think.)

And then the owls come. The Jagan swiveles and watches as two barn owls and a snowy white owl deliver three letters into the open window of the apartment.

"That's odd." The watcher hears Yusuke say as he grabs the letters. "They're addressed to the kids. This ain't Koenma's style." He pauses before reading the envelope, which is addressed in English, "'Urameshi Keisuke. The Kitchen Table. Apartment 5. 621 Honki Street. Sarayashiki District. Tokyo, Japan.' Says the same thing for all three."

"Really in English, Otosan?" Yui asks in Japanese with a puzzled expression. "Can we read them?" The demon tosses the letters to his kids. Yui finishes hers quickly, and Keisuke manages to understand his well enough. Being so young, Keita has a hard time with all the English words, so he climbs up onto his father's lap and pointing at each word tries to read the letter aloud. But the boy stumbles on the first word. "Ho… hog? It doesn't make sense, Otosan."

Yusuke tousles the boy's hair and reads, "It says, 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' the headmaster is some poor guy named Dumbledore!" Here he pauses and laughs, showing it to his wife who glares at him. "This guy probably got so harassed when he was a kid, 'Albus Dumbledore,' who names their kid 'Dumbledore'?"

(Heading of the letter quoted from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, I still don't own it.)

"It's English baka, that is his surname." Keiko shakes her head at her lover as he continues on about how Albus is also a bad name for a kid.

Keita starts reading his letter aloud, pausing for his father's help at the harder words, "Dear Mr. Urameshi; We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry beginning September 1 of next year. Please seek out Professors Jaganshi and Minamino at… at…."

"Keita-chan?" Yusuke reads the rest over his son's head. "Oh, that's why."

"Tosan, it says that Keisuke and I have been accepted as transfer students for the next school year, but we have to go to Obasan's temple for some more training by… they can't possibly be talking about Uncle Kurama and the twins' father, can they?"

"Yeah, they do. I suddenly remembered something Koenma told me last week that I probably shoulda told you kids then, but I forgot. The 22nd is your last day of school, Kurama said he'd come pick you up and take you to Obasan's and you'd be going to school with the twins and Mina."

(Translation: Obasan means Grandma which means Genkai in Yusuke's mind, not Atsuko or anything; she's just 'Basan.)

"Baka no Tosan, today is the 22nd!" Keisuke and Yui explode in tandem as Keita remains silent and reflective.

(Translation: Baka no Tosan is Stupid Dad.)

"Sorry, sorry." The kids continue ranting about not giving their friends any notice as Yusuke's gaze turns to stare directly in the direction of the silent watcher. "Hiei's out there, probably in that tree you kids like to fall out of, waiting for a good time to come in. You kids better get to school so I can talk to him."

Keiko glances at the timer on the microwave, "Oh no! You will have to run to make it to school on time. Here are your bento boxes, and your English paper." She hands her children their things, grabs their letters, and shoves the three hanyou out the apartment door before cleaning up their plates.

The silent figure, Hiei, chuckles and thinks wryly, "At least they are half demon, so they run faster than normal people."

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hiei: That was… odd.

Yusuke: Yeah, too normal for me, but hey, Keiko and I gotta settle down sometime.

Keiko: And speaking of settling down… Hi Hiei, ack! What IS that? points to baby

Hiei: Oh yeah, watch out, he's hungry.

Next chapter: A look into the lives of normal grade school half-demons, and possibly even Hiei's hell spawn.

Hiei: Don't let them glomp me!


	3. Ch 2 Old Friendships Die Hard

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea for a plot and alternate storyline, the characters and places mentioned, except for a few created by me, belong to the creators of either "Yu Yu Hakusho" or "Harry Potter", and any resemblances to people, living or dead, are purely the figment of my, or your imaginations. Oh, and please don't sue me; I don't have money, I even have to go to a community college.

A/N: Rejoice and be happy! I spent a lot of time writing in a journal this week and now have two and a half (short-ish) chapters ready for you! And I've decided to add a little spoof at the end of some chapters called 'One More Time!' where scenes from the story are redone in a very odd and supposedly funny way.

Chapter 2

Old Friendships Die Hard

"Hn. You've gotten sharper. Twenty years ago you wouldn't have noticed me until after I saved your pathetic hide."

Yusuke turns to face the fire-demon that has suddenly materialized in his kitchen. The words are spoken in an archaic form of a common demonic language, a formal form of the language every demon is taught at birth alongside the language of his own race. Yusuke responds in kind, haltingly at first, and substituting Japanese for words he doesn't know. "And you're the same as always, Hiei. I bet you still won't admit I'm worth anything even after all the times I've saved your neck."

"Because you aren't and you haven't saved anyone without my help."

Yusuke's face splits into a wide grin before he stands up and nods to Hiei. In Japanese, the young demon admits, "It's great to see you again."

"Hn." The shorter demon's response is betrayed by the smirk on his lips.

"Oh, Hiei, how are you? Would you like some breakfast?" Keiko comes back from putting the children's letters on her desk. Hiei wonders absently if she would be so nice if she remembered how he and Yusuke first met, when Hiei had kidnapped her to use as a hostage in obtaining stolen Reikai treasures from the former tantei. She had been very close to becoming a mindless demon slave.

(Translation: If you don't already know this by now, Yusuke was a former Reikai Tantei, or Spirit Detective, and Hiei tried to turn Keiko into his mindless demon slave using a sword from Enma's treasury.)

"Iie." The black-cloaked demon pauses looking down to his left side as he reaches underneath his cloak to his right. "Jitsu wa, may I use your kitchen?"

(Translation: 'Iie' is 'no,' 'jitsu wa' is 'actually.')

"Nani?" Yusuke asks.

"Do sh'te?" Keiko asks.

(Translation: 'Nani?' is 'what?' and 'do sh'te?' is 'why?')

Hiei pulls out a large black bag and opens it to reveal diapers, three bottles, five unidentified canning jars that look like they are full of baby food (Keiko decides that she doesn't want to know exactly what kind), a few cups of instant ramen, and what Keiko recognizes as jarred breast milk. "It tends to 'evaporate,'" he stresses the word by saying it in English, "When I try to heat it myself."

The woman sweeps back a piece of her long brown hair as she smiles, and her husband guffaws. "K'so, who died and gave you a sense of humor?"

(Translation: 'K'so,' more exactly 'kuso,' means shit.)

"The demon who would have been my father-in-law if demons ever married their mates."

"Hehe, didn't think you'd have an answer."

Slightly disturbed by this (mostly because her husband finds it funny than because of Hiei), Keiko offers to heat up the bottle. "So, Hiei-san, where is the baby, Muroku-chan wasn't he?" Keiko asks after placing the full bottle in water to heat on the stove.

"Don't tell me you lost the little tyke."

"It would take a lot to detach him." Suddenly a small child's face is visible, surrounded by a miniature black cloak and white scarf. "Especially when he's asleep." This is evident as the baby still has Hiei's cloak clutched in his tiny hands, even though he is now in his father's arms. "Mu-chan, Mu-chan, wake up Chibi-watashi." Now Keiko is creeped out; that gentle and caring voice does not fit with what she remembers of the fire demon.

"Muu." The little boy's face scrunches up, and then one eye opens cautiously to look at Hiei. "Chichi, we ...." The boy begins in Japanese, then English before growling out a few syllables in a demonic language that Keiko can not recognize.

(A/N: Oddly enough, Chichi translates to both 'father' and 'mother's milk,' as well as 'breast' but that's unimportant to the humor here.)

"Yeah, I know you're hungry, Mu-chan."

"Aww, he's so kawaii!" The mother in Keiko awakens and very quickly she grabs Muroku out of Hiei's arms so she can begin feeding the three-year-old demon baby.

(Translation: 'Kawaii' means cute.)

Hiei stands stunned. "Are you sure she isn't at least partly youkai?" He asks in the archaic language.

"Iie. I didn't even see her move." The last is mostly in that language as well.

"The old man sent me." Hiei continues soberly after a moment of watching Keiko with his child. Ruby eyes shift their gaze to look sideways at his old friend's reaction.

"So des'ka." Yusuke's expression was flat. "I thought so."

(Translation: 'So des'ka' means 'is that right?')

"He wants us to get rid of some wizard. Turned himself into a demon. Still killing a bunch of ningens. Some wizards asked for Koenma's help."

"So pacifier breath is sending in MY kids?"

"All of our kids. Kurama and I will be babysitting them, and a bunch of wizard brats. I won't let your kids be in much danger." The fire demon leans back to rest against the counter.

"Honto ni?" Yusuke catches his eyes.

(Translation: Really?)

"Hai, besides, with this training they'll only get stronger, and if I have to baby-sit, I'm not losing any of my charges." Hiei sounds serious.

Yusuke's tone of voice grows resigned as he sighs. "So, you picking my kids up from school?"

"Hai."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One More Time!

-after Hiei asks to use the kitchen-

Keiko: Hiei, can I help you with that bottle?

Hiei: Can I get a few drops of blood from you?

Keiko (involuntarily grabs her own breasts protectively): I'm not doing any of that any more!

Yusuke: But Keiko, last night you let me ... (hit by frying pan)

Keiko: Baka!

Yusuke: .


	4. Ch 3 School Sucks, Let's Blow Some Yen!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea for a plot and alternate storyline, the characters and places mentioned, except for a few created by me, belong to the creators of either "Yu Yu Hakusho" or "Harry Potter", and any resemblances to people, living or dead, are purely the figment of my, or your imaginations. I do not own Mortal Combat. Oh, and please don't sue me; I don't have money, I even have to go to a community college.

Chapter Three

School Sucks, Let's Blow Some Yen!

Running water sounds throughout the boy's bathroom at Sarayashiki Junior High. Lunch break has just started, and boys from each class hang around chatting before going back to the classrooms with their lunches.

"Urameshi!" A voice pleads, "How could you do this to us? How can you leave on such short notice?" A plump boy a year younger than Keisuke is speaking as he and his three friends confront the hanyou, shoving him into a blue tiled corner of the bathroom.

"Okubo, minna-san, calm down. I'll still be in the area, and I can still visit and all, it's just a different school" The brown-haired boy tries to quell his friends' fears of abandonment.

(Translation: minna means everyone.)

The light black-haired boy, Sawamura, on Keisuke's left side growls out, "Sure, the number one punk at Sarayashiki Junior High gets to go off to Yotsubodai, hang out with the beautiful daughter of Kuwabara, former number two delinquent at Sarayashiki, and have fun without his friends."

(A/N: Keisuke can't actually be called a delinquent because his mother makes sure he attends classes most of the time and he gets decent (C-B with an occasional D) grades despite the fact that Yusuke never did. Keiko can't keep him from fighting though.)

Piping in, Kirishima, a brown-haired boy on Keisuke's opposite side says, "Who's gonna prevent Motobo from taking over the school, or Kasanegafuchi Junior High from taking over our turf?"

"You all remember how to fight, right? You may not be as good as me, but you're all pretty damn good, so don't worry. You can take those bastards on anytime." The boys finally relent and follow their leader back to class.

On the way there, Keisuke stops abruptly. "K'so, that's why Keita-chan was so upset."

Three "huh"'s respond to this.

Keisuke tries to explain, "He told a bully his dog was gonna die last week, and it did, so now the bully is going to get him after school today." His friends understand only that his little brother is in trouble, but that is about it.

"Poor kid never even tries fighting back. Are you sure he's your brother?" Kirishima asks as he thinks over the situation.

"What'cha gonna do Urameshi-san?" Sawamura prods.

"Could you guys turn this paper in for me? Since it's my last day, why should I bother being here?" The boy's grin is almost malicious.

"You gonna pull a 'Yusuke' on us?" Okubo asks with a smirk.

"Yeah," Keisuke knows how to exploit the fact that his father still looks like a teenager, "You seen the black hair dye?"

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Half an hour later finds Urameshi Yusuke standing outside of his son's elementary school. Or at least the young man looks like the infamous delinquent. Keisuke has dyed his hair black, changed out of his blue uniform (he was wearing the correct version), and now sports a pair of sunglasses.

"Arigato aniki." Is all Keita says as his disguised brother leads him to an arcade.

(Translation: Thanks big brother.)

"Hehe, if 'Kasan or 'Tosan ever found out that all it took to skip school was some hair dye and a fake appointment card, I'd be stuck all vacation long doing Koenma's paperwork." The little boy smiles up at him.

"So you've got enough Yen for a few hours, ne aniki?" The boys spend the rest of the afternoon at the arcade, just as their father had done so many times before. That is, until their ride shows up.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Yui leads Hiei and Kurama into the arcade, instinctively moving to where her brothers sit playing against each other in Mortal Combat. The two boys are so absorbed that they don't notice the arrival of the small party. So sweet-hearted Yui in her most Keiko-like and most self righteously angry voice yells, "Where have you two been?"

"Sometimes she really sounds like her mother." Kurama reflects to himself.

"Yu ... Yui-chan. You scared us." Keisuke whispers after a moment, warily looking out for his mother with wide eyes.

Keita starts to giggle, a rare thing for him, "I really thought you were Okasan and that Keisuke-kun would be headed up to Reikai to do paperwork."

No one wants to know where the boy got that last idea from, except for Keisuke who already knows. "You baka! I had to hear from Okubo-kun that you were skipping school with our ototo."

"Sumimasen!" Keita's large dark brown eyes plead.

(Translation: 'Ototo' means 'younger brother' and 'sumimasen' is roughly, 'sorry.')

Keisuke jumps to his own defense, "I wouldn't have done it except I knew this bully had threatened him yesterday, and Keita-chan refuses to fight, you know that."

As Yui smiles reassuringly at her little brother, Hiei speaks up. "We need to get going. Yukina expects us to be there for dinner in an hour."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The train ride is noisy, though the five don't talk much. Kuwabara had stopped by the Urameshi apartment to help Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Keiko pack the essentials for the children, and he had already taken the boxes, mostly junk as Hiei recalls, up to Genkai's Temple earlier in the day.

As he sits willing the smells and sounds of the ningen around him to go away, Hiei takes the chance to observe Kurama for the first time that day. The two had once been good friends, but too much time in the human world has changed the former Youko thief, and even Yukina admits that the changes are not for the better.

The fox wears a gray business suit, though he holds the jacket over his shoulder, his still-too-bright crimson hair fanning down his back and over the stylish jacket. Only Kurama could pull off the salmon button-up silk shirt he wears and still look good and heterosexual. Yes, by all outward appearances the Youko-trapped-in-a-ningen-body seems the same. But even Hiei has heard the stories of Minamino Shuuichi's cutthroat and ruthless business practices that have catapulted his step-father's small business into the major leagues. After a few dirty deals and cold-hearted mergers, the Hatanaka & Minamino Corporation was making billions of American dollars each year. Hiei knows Shuuichi, Kurama's ningen alter ego, and he knows Youko Kurama, the darker side of Shuuichi's demonic past. Hiei also knows which side is behind these unusual behaviors.

'I have to talk to you.' The fire demon carefully projects his thoughts to where the redhead sits.

'Yukina ask you?' A wordless reply.

'Not yet kitsune.'

(Translation: Fox.)

One More Time

-on the train-

Hiei (thinking): I have to talk to you.

Kurama (also thinking): About what?

Hiei: You've been acting like Youko.

Kurama: So?

Hiei: I like Youko.

Kurama: And?

Hiei: Do you think Mukuro would mind if we had se...?

(Large stone flies through portal from Makai, interrupting Hiei, and hits both demons.)

Hiei: .

Kurama: I think she would .... x.x

A/N: First off, I apologize for the short chapters. Secondly, is Harry Potter ever getting in this? I swear, just one more chapter for introducing the characters and then I'll get them to London. And then five more to get to Hogwarts, muwahahaha. (Large stone flies through portal from Makai and hits authoress.) I was joking! Itai! (Ouch) Well, at least I'm getting something done. Now I can pass out. n.n ... .

Hiei: Will we ever find out what the ')'#'!! is wrong with the fox.

Kurama: I just hope you don't manage to break past my mental defenses and lay out my memories for all to see.

Hiei: I just hope my kids don't 'glomp' me like some crazy ningen no baka fans.

(Translation: stupid, human fans.)

Kurama: Are you that self-conscious now? And that code the authoress used for covering up your cussing was quite interesting. Really, anybody with half a brain can decipher that when you just assigned numerical value to the letters, and put spacers in. Sometimes I wonder about her.

Hiei: I don't. Her idiocy would make my brain implode.


	5. Ch 4 Never Leave Your Children Alone wit...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea for a plot and alternate storyline. The characters and places mentioned, except for a few created by me, belong to the creators of either "Yu Yu Hakusho" or "Harry Potter," and any resemblances to people, living or dead, are purely the figment of my, or your imagination. Oh, and please don't sue me; I don't have money, I even have to go to a community college.

A/N: This one's a dozy. I'm trying to get this whole section done and the YYH characters introduced so I can get to the good parts, namely the wizarding world and Hogwarts. Unfortunately, only one person has reviewed my last few chapters, and that was only one time because I made her read it u.u. I wish more people would just say, "Hey, let's see if this fic sucks or not?" and then read it and like it and review it. I know I'm a good writer in other subjects, so why doesn't anybody review? I changed the title, mostly because it sucked and I really needed a new, catchier title. Hopefully that will get me some more reviews. Oh, and I'm concentrating so heavily on the YYH side because this is about 17 or so years after the show ends, and everybody should know what has happened to Harry Potter as of the fifth book. A lot of things happen in two decades, but in this timeline, all this is happening during Harry's fifth year. Wait until summer, then it gets weirder.

Chapter Four

Never Leave Your Children Alone with Strange People

Three years ago, the last time Hiei was in the Ningenkai to drop off his twins to live with their aunt:

Kurama sat down on the wooden steps leading into the main building of Genkai's Temple, and Hiei watched him from his perch on the railing.

"Yukina said you've been acting oddly." Hiei began.

"She died." Hiei jerked abruptly at those words.

"Stop being so vague that I'm forced to cut out your tongue, Kitsune." The easily upset fire demon warned.

"Not your sister, a ningen." The fox spirit seemed distant, his voice emotionless as Hiei waited for him to continue. "She was special. Beautiful, intelligent, accepting, and then I never heard from her again." Hiei could never have expected the sudden surge of anger coming from the youko. The trees whipped around violently, grass grew a whole meter in a second, and the whole of nature, including the wood of the temple began to sing worse than the chorus of a thousand souls as Kurama continued, "Botan came, said she was killed and wouldn't, couldn't even tell me how she died or who killed her. She knew I was Youko, and she accepted me. Shiori could've had grandchildren; I could've had a family of my own. Even you have that much." The storm of plants ended as Kurama gestured inside the temple, where Hiei's pregnant mate and twin children waited for him. "I could have been happy, like you."

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Presently:

Hiei awakens quickly from the memory, 'Yes. I'm so happy when Mukuro throws me out the tenth story window because of PMS.' He feels the taxi stop in front of the huge stairway leading up to Genkai's temple. The group of five, Yusuke's brats, Kurama, and himself had needed to take the taxi after the train ride ended.

While Kurama pays the driver, Hiei sends out his senses and finds the energies of his twins and niece. Hiroku and Hina are bright beacons of light, one fiery red and the other icy blue. Their father remembers how strong they were at 11, when he and Mukuro left them with their Aunt Yukina for more training and so the parents could have more time to raise their next child. The twins just didn't have anything left to learn at home. They defeated Hiei's best attempts to keep the cookie jar safe in Mukuro's treasury, though they still occasionally made non-fatal errors. Even Mukuro couldn't push them farther in combat training without the risk of killing them, and there was no way Hiei could release the Kokuryuuha on them. That black dragon was made of pure fire energy, the hottest ever, and it would indiscriminately incinerate whoever got in its path.

(Translation: 'Youki' is 'demonic energy.')

These thoughts take a fraction of a second to pass through the Jaganshi's mind, and afterwards he notices that the twin's youki has disappeared. Two pairs of arms wrap around him tightly, cutting off the oxygen to his lungs.

"Otosan!" Two exuberant voices cry out next to his ears, hopefully the drums haven't ruptured from the onslaught.

'Can't breathe.' Hiei calmly, but loudly projects his thoughts.

The twins let him go quickly, and Hiroku is blushing at the shameful display. Now the adult fire demon can see that Muroku is safely in his cousin's arms.

Hina, who was named after her grandmother, a true Koorime whereas she is only part Koorime, though that side is dominant in her characteristics, notices the object of her father's gaze. "Um, gomen, ototo saw us coming and Mina-chan picked him up."

(Translation and note: 'Koorime' means 'ice maiden' in English, possibly the race comes from the legends of the 'Ice Princess.' 'Gomen' is 'sorry.')

Hiei smiles as he allows his twins to lead him up the steps to the temple grounds. Once up there, he sees his own twin sister, the beautiful Yukina, standing next to her husband Kuwabara Kazuma. The ningen has rough hewn features which are scary to many and unattractive to all but a few. He is dimwitted and uncouth, but also friendly, eager to please, and would do anything for the young Koorime. Though Hiei would never admit it, the baka is one of the strongest ningens he has ever met. Kuwabara loves Yukina so much that he even respects her wishes to remain a virgin, treating her asexually produced children as if they were genetically his own.

Yukina herself is a slight ice demon with long blue-green hair tied back by a red ribbon the same shade as her large eyes. She is pure, sweet, and so innocent that she is easily used or confused by "adult" matters. Hiei adores her just as he adores his own daughter and niece. She has only known that Hiei was her long lost brother for a few years now, since the day Hiei and Mukuro came to drop off the twins with the aunt they had never even talked to. Hina with her own blue-green hair is almost identical to her slightly younger cousin.

"Yo shrimp! You're later than you said you'd be." Kuwabara's voice has always been incredibly annoying in Hiei's opinion.

"The Urameshi brats were off in an arcade instead of school." Hiei says this in English with a smile, just to provoke the ningen.

"Huh, gomen Hiei, it's been a while since I've listened to English."

"I said you are a baka." The reply is in Japanese.

"That wasn't what you said, tsumuji magari!"

(Translation: 'tsumuji magari' is a screwy or cranky person)

Hiei flashes another evil smirk as he relates his original remark in Japanese.

"Wow, you've grown, almost can't call you a shrimp anymore." Kuwabara's observation reminds Hiei of his latest growth spurt from about two years ago. He has finally reached 160 cm or 5'2'', and one look at his sister shows that she has too. Neither of the young youkai is likely to grow anymore.

"Come inside Aniki, minna-san." Yukina flashes her sweetest smile, "Shizuru-san is feeding Murina-chan."

Unlike the last time Hiei was at the temple, there is no crazy old ningen woman hanging out on the deck spouting challenges. Genkai had died almost a year ago. Keita was probably quiet because he had been the one to warn Genkai her death was near. Rumors say she had been found dead in her video game room with "Game Battler" in front of her and a huge "Game Over" sign flashing. Yukina said she looked happy and peaceful. Luckily, Keita had also given Genkai the time to write up her will leaving everything, including the temple, to her prodigy Yusuke. Fortunately for him, she had appointed Yukina as the temple's caretaker.

Keita, however, was scarred for life. The boy's reiki had manifested in the ability to sense when animals, including people, were going to die. It started with things that hadn't more than a day to live like dogs about to be hit by cars and such. Then his powers moved up to a few months and finally years as the boy grew older, like Mukuro's miscarriage. Hiei's mate still hates the boy from the odd prediction he had made the first day they met. And if the incident earlier this morning with the fish was any indication, the hanyou has started being able to sense the possibilities of something's future death. Hopefully being able to prevent or delay some deaths would heal Keita's wounded soul. As it stands, Enma is interested in hiring the boy, since he is more accurate than Reikai's current methods of finding soon to be dead souls.

(Translation: 'Reiki' is 'spirit energy,' and 'Enma' is Koenma's dad, the God of Death.)

Hiei is roused from his thoughts by a greeting from Shizuru, "Yo Hiei, come hold your niece while I help Yukina with dinner." The human woman holds the two-year-old demon baby out for him, and Hiei notices two gold bands, one adorned with a diamond, on the ring finger of her left hand.

Quickly he wonders, "I must have been gone a long time to not know that she got married."

As he sits down with his tiny niece, Muroku jumps to a space next to Hiei on the couch.

"She chibi-chibi." The slightly larger baby points. "I bigger."

(Translation: very tiny)

The fire demon's eyes widen in surprise, "You didn't say 'we'."

"Muroku-chan's been doing that too!" The harsh voice of Kuwabara exclaims just a little too close to Hiei's head.

Softly, the baby Koorime in his arms speaks in Japanese, "Wa'ashi koko, ka'e soko."

(Translation from butchered baby Japanese: I here, he there.)

At seeing her uncle's confused expression, the little Koorime seems to fall asleep, and when Kuwabara complains about the tickle feeling and the weird ghost that haunts the temple, Hiei pulls up his white bandana to reveal an open Jagan.

Everyone knows that the Jagan sees everything, including hyperactive little Koorime girl spirits. Said spirit happens to be spiraling around her father and Muroku alternately.

"Why in the Mekai haven't we noticed this before?" Hiei growls as the two babies giggle. "You've been projecting your spirits to each other."

(Translation and note: 'Mekai' is like 'Hell' and is the fourth world opposite Reikai in Yu Yu Hakusho. It was destroyed by Enma a long time ago, and its evil denizens were banished to the depths of space. Mekai wasn't really mentioned in the series, but was important in one of the movies when Yakumo tried to turn the Ningenkai into the new Mekai.)

"Hai!" Muroku says this as Murina's spirit nods.

"So while one of you is asleep, you're with the other?"

"Yup!" Again the Koorime spirit nods happily, "Chi-chi smart!"

Hiei snorts, "Hn. And it took me how long to learn about this?" Murina giggles silently as she reenters her body. "Hn." The fire demon begins playing with his now wide awake niece.

By the entrance to the room, Hiei's twins and older niece stand. The two girls are very short; barely over four feet tall, but they have gorgeous long pale aqua hair like Yukina's and delicate features. Mina looks like a younger version of her mother, but Hina only has Mukuro's nose and mouth, everything else is like her aunt. Hiei's niece has her hair up in a low ponytail, and his daughter's hair is down and parted to the side like her mother's.

"Hn. Looks like Dad likes the baby more than his own kids."

'That would be the smart-ass voice of my son.' Hiei thinks with a smirk. He is proud of his son, honestly. The black-haired youth lacks the iridescent white starburst of his father, and has gelled his hair downward into a still poofy and spiky punk look. Even though he isn't quite A-class yet, he shows great promise and is even more cut and well muscled than Keisuke. This shows in the tight blue t-shirt he wears, but not in his baggy black cargo pants. His eyes are shaped like his mother's, and he is an inch taller than both girls, suggesting that perhaps he has also inherited his mother's height. Not that he will be that much taller than Hiei. Hina wears a pretty lilac kimono with white lilies printed on it, and Mina's kimono had white snowflakes on an ice blue background. Hiei promises himself to pay attention to all three of the 'triplets' tomorrow, maybe he'll take them out someplace during the weekend.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Soon Yukina finishes setting up dinner, and everyone eats between mouthfuls of speech and boiling-hot green tea. The children look forward to their first day of school together. As his twins clean up after dinner (very quickly with the speed they inherited from both parents), Hiei wordlessly joins his old friend on the porch outside the temple.

The red-head's eyes seem to gleam silver, not the usual gold hidden behind those green eyes, in the pale light of the full moon. Sensing the man's need for solitude, the fire demon merely stands silently next to him for a few moments, gazing up at the stars.

"You do not get to see something like that everyday."

'Good, Kurama broke the silence first.' Hiei casually snorts a reply, earning a sad smile.

"Yes, you have probably been in Makai since the night you left the twins here, and even then it was cloudy." Both demons know well that Makai does not have stars, not even a sky really.

This earns a puzzled look from the demonic father, "And you remember something like that?"

"So when was the last time you saw such a beautiful night sky?" Kurama doesn't expect the shorter demon's sigh.

"The night before I left to earn the right to become one of Mukuro's Generals. I think I forgot how beautiful it was." Nineteen years have passed since then.

Kurama gives another sad smile for the past. "Too bad Mukuro has never seen these stars."

"Hn." After a few minutes of listening to the sounds of the night, Hiei speaks up again, "So, you ready to talk about it."

"Nani?" This is Youko's emotionless voice, the bastard isn't going to reveal anything tonight.

Before Hiei can clarify further, his oldest son comes outside, the gentle breeze ruffling his spiky locks and delivering a warning waft of the youkai boy's smell. "Dad! You wanna come play...."

Hiroku is abruptly cut off by his dad's snarl, "Go away boy."

"But 'Tosan...." He whines.

"Angry Hina." The boy blanches and runs off at the threat.

Youko, who isn't actually visible, only controlling the red-headed man's body, laughs. "Angry Hina? What the hell was that about?"

Hiei smiles in silent laughter at the memory before replying, "When they were ten, he broke her favorite toy, she kicked him through three walls and out a window on the seventh story. Took us one week to realize he was missing, and another to find him in the infirmary. Couldn't get out until week three. I think it was something about a ruptured spleen and a missing kidney. But he did manage to crawl to the infirmary with multiple breaks in both legs and a broken arm and broken ribs and possible spine damage."

"One blow?"

"Hai."

"I did not expect something like that from her." The youko admits with genuine amusement, "She is more like her mother than she normally admits."

"Hai, she's strong. But what about you?"

Youko Kurama sighs, he sighs! "Shuuichi was having trouble dealing with his emotions. He's a little angry about the death of that girl, and I'm the one who can deal with all of this day to day shit." By 'a little angry' Hiei knows the fox demon meant 'traumatized and in a murderous rage.'

"And Shiori?"

"I am normal around Mother." Those words should never have been uttered by Youko's sensuous voice. He makes the English word 'Mother" sound like some dirty pet-name reserved for a lover. "But she knows something's wrong."

"You really need to just get over it. She died, go find and kill her murderers, then find a new lover."

Kurama turns to face his friend, changing back to normal Shuuichi. "Why do you think I am abandoning my job for almost two whole years to go teach at her school? Koenma has practically promised I would get the head of her killer."

"Hn. I thought it was because your family was worried about you and your stepfather insisted you take at least a year off from the big family business so you could teach Japanese in England and get away from the investigations in the company."

"One, quit reading my mind, and two, who died and gave you a sense of humor?"

"Should I give you the same answer I gave the detective?"

After a few more moments of witty conversation, the two youkai make their way back into the temple. After Hiei tucks his kids in, assuring Hiroku that he won't sick Hina on him and somehow getting suckered by Yukina into reading Muroku and Murina a bedtime story, Hiei settles himself in the branches of a tree overlooking the babies' room. Before he falls into a light sleep, he has one final thought, 'This is not going to be a fun. I've got most of a year teaching my own brats 'magic' before spending a whole year teaching a school full of ningens.'

One More Time

-outside the Temple-

Kurama: Who died and gave you a sense of humor?

Hiei: Yusuke! (Gets hit by Keiko's frying pan) .

-and again-

Kurama: Who died and gave you a sense of humor?

Hiei: Yo' Mama! (Gets fed to Kurama's plants) x.x

-and yet again-

Kurama (sounds tired, as though this is the fourth time he's said it): Who died and gave you a sense of humor?

Hiei: Kuwabara! (Comforts Yukina who is crying hiruseki, and Shizuru shows up and kicks his ass as his kids laugh at him) .

Kurama: You are such a smart-ass.


	6. Ch 5 Who Are these Freaks

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea for a plot and alternate storyline. The characters and places mentioned, except for a few created by me, belong to the creators of either "Yu Yu Hakusho," "Harry Potter," or "Kill Bill" by Quentin Tarentino and any resemblances to people, living or dead, are purely the figment of my, or your imagination. Oh, and please don't sue me; I don't have money, I even have to go to a community college.

A/N: Well, here's another chapter, it's really long, and what I'm trying to do with it and the next chapter is give insight to how I think of the characters, let you get to know them. I also am trying to create questions that will be answered as the plot thickens later on in the story. If none of the questions are interesting, if it seems boring, or if I failed with the characters, please tell me! Do I have too many descriptions? Is it confusing? Is it funny; is it too funny? Is it too weird how I have one of the characters sort of narrating with their personalities put into the words used? Do you even notice that? Am I just talking to myself now? If you have any suggestions, if you hated it, or if you thought it was fascinating or fantastic, please please please tell me! I really need some cc on these two chapters. If it's so bad it needs re-written or revised, just tell me! Help a fellow writer out here! And I hope you all enjoy it, because writing is supposed to be entertaining at the least, except for evil college textbooks. Those things never are.

Chapter Five

Who Are These Freaks?

Luckily for Hiei, the months spent training at Genkai's Temple pass quickly, and now it is late summer. The tree he sat in has wilted in the sudden heat wave, and everybody except the fire demon is too busy to notice. Looking at the bustling of the people below him, Kuwabara and the boys to be exact, he notices that they are finally lugging the trunks down to the carrot-top's minivan. This is exactly why Hiei never had many possessions; he could pick up his hiruseki and katana and leave at any moment, but no, these kids take days to pack and hours to load the ningen machine with all the crap.

'We're only going halfway around the world.' Hiei thought.

"But Hiei, the girl's need their things." That annoying kitsune has listened in on his private thoughts, again. Hiei responds with his trademark, noncommittal grunt.

"Yes, they do remember electronics and technology do not work at the school." Kurama's smirk is infuriating.

"Could you stop?"

"The smirking or the reading of your thoughts?" That bastard.

The angry fire demon probably would have smacked the damn fox, but Kuwabara's voice stops him, "Yo guys! Hiroku's got the last box." The boy is currently stumbling down the stairs with a rather large crate full of manga, "We're gonna leave soon as he gets that in the van. Um, there's just a slight problem, there's only six seats left 'cause the back row is full of box thingies."

"I wasn't planning on letting my kids ride in that thing, especially with you driving. Keita and Mina can sit in the middle." Even when he suggests solutions to a problem, Hiei is a jerk.

Kuwabara is to say the least, incredulous, "You're making them run all the way to Tokyo's airport!"

The fire youkai rolls his eyes, "Iie, they're running to the train, taking the train to Tokyo, and then running to the airport."

"But you'll miss the damn plane!"

"No, we'll be on it before you, baka. They can run faster than the posted speed limits." The argument is interrupted by the arrival of the children and Yukina.

"Otosan!" Mina spoke up with a question, "How are we all going to fit in the car?"

Kuwabara is not the one to answer, "Hina, Hiroku, say goodbye to everyone, we're leaving." Hiei's voice rings out in English.

(A/N: From this point on all speech unless noted otherwise is in English, but Muroku is incapable of speaking in only one language at a time, so he'll always be his usual hodgepodge of dialects.)

"We're running all the way to England?" The twins yell back, though Hiroku added an extra word, "Damn it!" Okay, two words.

As he growls in frustration, the demonic father hangs his head. "No, to the train, then the airport."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Within half an hour, the train ride only takes 20 minutes, the father and his three kids enter the Tokyo airport. They pass through security without a hitch, though the security guards did comment on the fine craftsmanship of Hiroku's katana and Hiei's katana and 'knife', otherwise known as Muroku's mini-katana, as they peace-bonded the blades for the trip.

As they wait for the rest of their group, the twins and a bored Hiei watch the airplanes land and take-off. "Wow, that one's huge." That belongs to Hiroku who is practicing his English in a flat voice. The boy tries hard to remain stoic and disinterested like his father, but Hiei can tell the boy was still secretly impressed.

"They tobu like youki." A baby's voice calls out in awe from where Muroku is hidden under Hiei's cloak.

(Translation: Yeah, I don't know Japanese, just a few words and phrases, but my stupid dictionary doesn't have all the words I want and only has a few tenses, usually aimed at 'you' not 'they', but what he tried to say was "They fly like magic." I need a new dictionary and a school that has Japanese.)

The smart one, Hina responds to this statement in perfect English, "Airplanes aren't magic, silly. They fly with a combination of speed and aerodynamics. The shape of the wings and body allows air to flow faster on the bottom side than the top to create lift." Too bad she can be boring.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Soon the others arrive, amazing the Urameshi brats as well as the ningen no baka, who really didn't expect the demons to be there yet. Luggage is checked and Kuwabara waves goodbye as the children and future babysitters... err, teachers, board the plane.

Then Hiei learned the meaning of true terror. It is five at least partially demonic teenagers, a pre-teen hanyou that 'saw' death, a pyromaniac youkai baby, a damn youko, and some old bitch that just will not stop talking. The plane is huge with two aisles and three seats on the left and right as well as four in the middle. Hiei is stuck in the farthest seat to the left in the middle section, and Kurama sits in front of him. To the fire demon's left sit the three boys; Muroku is hiding under his father's cloak, asleep for now. On Kurama's left are the three girls. The chaos starts almost immediately after take off.

"Hiro-kun, 'Kill Bill' is the in-flight movie!" Everyone on the plane can hear Keisuke's loud, badly accented English.

"Sugoi, I mean, awesome. 'Warm sake... very good!'"

Projecting his thoughts, Hiei comments, 'What the Mekai is wrong with my son, he's faking a horrible accent, and he looks stupid holding up his thumbs like that.'

"Dad, it's a great movie, you'd like it. The Bride reminds me of Mom, and its all about revenge and killing and shit." The boy really is enthusiastic when it comes to good violence.

"Even Yukina liked it, though the second volume made us all cry." And even Hina starts trying to convince her father to watch it.

'Oh well, at least it'll keep them quiet for a few hours.' Hiei hopes.

After both volumes have finished, the flight attendants have already told the boys to 'calm down' at least 12 separate times. Hiei has only been told once and was then quiet from embarrassment. Hiroku had to be reminded three times not to remove his katana from the holder in his seat, but he was allowed to caress the hilt all he wanted. Mina and Hina are very discreetly crying into dainty handkerchiefs to conceal their hiruseki, and a few other people on the plane, including Yui and some girl sitting next to Kurama are also crying.

Hiei immediately regrets removing his headphones after the movie ends. The old ningen woman sitting next to him takes it as a cue to start telling her life story to the poor youkai. Kurama isn't having things any easier since the damn girl next to him is crazy and hitting on the fox even though he is physically 14 years older than her.

Having found something interesting about the plane, Yui turns around in her seat after coming back from the bathroom. "Guys, the toilet flushes into the air, at least I think it does."

"Dude, if we transfigured some of this loose thread in my clothes into a rope," Keisuke begins, "we could tie one end to me and then somebody else could hold onto the other as I get flushed down the toilet. Then I could fly under the plane!"

"Sweet!" Hiei's boy encourages the idiotic plan. Rising from his seat with super-human speed, the poofy black and white haired father jumps to the back of Hina's seat to slap both boys before returning. None of the ningens notice, least of all the old hag who is still rambling on about her son's new wife.

As soon as the fire youkai manages to tune her out, he feels a growing youki emanating from his lap. 'Muroku better not be trying to set anything on fire again!'

'Don't worry Hiei-san, he is just trying to aide his father, by engulfing that old lady in flames.' Hiei can just feel the redhead's vulpine grin.

Hiei eventually subdues the baby demon, and quells numerous other problems. Like when Kurama almost took the girl up oh her offer of joining the 'mile-high club,' or when Yui started collecting English boys' phone numbers. Somehow, everyone on board makes it out alive, but then as they leave the plane, Keita sees the pilot and noticeably shudders.

"What's wrong now." Hiei demands of the boy.

"The pilot. Liver failure in 45 minutes." The boy seems to be shivering despite the summer heat.

"Wow, I'm glad I'm not on his next flight." Mina comments idly as Keisuke gives his little brother a small hug.

Without another word, though grunts are used often, the large group gathers their luggage and catches a couple taxis to their hotel.

(A/N: This next part will take a while, why don't you go get yourself a drink, maybe some tasty juice, and a snack. While you're at it, go to the bathroom so you won't be disturbed for the rest of this chapter. It's long, just warning y'all.)

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The next day finds the two adult demons and seven kids in front of a seedy looking tavern, whose name matches the one mentioned in the two professors' instructions, 'the Leaky Cauldron.' Hiei noticed a layer of wards surrounding the building, and all the Jaganshi had to do to find the pub is follow the traces of reiki. Noticing how nobody around them seems to even glance at the shop, he determins that the wards are for concealing the building from those with lesser energies. Kurama gives a mean smile, it happens to look just like his 'perfect son' smile, to show he has already figured that out long before the fire youkai.

The Urameshi kids briefly wonder if minors are allowed in as everyone enters the dark, and rather distastefully dingy decor. 'Kurama, get out of my head, I don't care how you feel about the room.' A bald old man eyes them suspiciously from behind the bar, and Hiei sends one of his soon to be famous death glares in return. The red-haired fox leads the children out a back door and into what the directions call, 'a small, walled courtyard.'

(A/N: from pg. 70 of 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.')

Kurama deigns to read the instructions to the children, "To enter Diagon Alley, simply channel your magic into your finger, use your wand when you get one, and tap it three times against the brick that is three up and two across above the trash can."

An archway forms quickly in the wall and the group enters into the alley behind it. Diagon Alley is filled to capacity with wizards and witches of all ages, but a good many appear to be children between Keita's and the twin's ages and their parents. There are stores selling everything, and strangely it reminds all who have been to Makai of a demonic bazaar only without the demons. There are a few youki signatures though, like the giant of a hanyou heading straight for them.

"Professors, over here!" The booming sound almost makes Hiei wince in remembrance of a certain carrot-topped idiot.

"Who are you." Hiei demands snobbishly. Half breeds and humans had to earn his respect.

"And more importantly, how the Mekai do you know we are professors." The youko has taken control of Kurama's body, and he has never needed a reason to be suspicious.

The extremely large and hairy man, as in larger than some Japanese hotel rooms or even five of the compartment sized ones together, begins with a deeply English accent, "Le' me introduce mehself, I'm Hagrid, gamekeeper an' Professor o' teh Care o' Magical Critters at Hogwarts. Yer boss, ah... Conma er somethin' sent us a picture o' ya so's I could show ya 'round teh wizerdin' world."

Some of the children have a hard time understanding the accent, but Kurama relaxes back to his normal self and quickly responds, "That does sound like something Koenma would do."

"O' yeah, that's the name, Coh'Nma." Kurama chuckles nicely at the giant's inability to pronounce the junior god's name.

"It is nice to meet you Hagrid, I am Kurama Minamino, and this is my colleague Hiei." He motions towards the shorter demon who grunts.

"Warn't you teh fox demon tha' came 'round 'bout 20 years ago? I remember yeh vaguely, didn't get ter see any o' teh demonstrations, but that nice lil' ice princess came o'er fer tea once. You two girl's look an awful lot like 'er." The man grumbles on, receiving a curt nod from Kurama and a glare from Hiei.

"Mom said she had had a great time at Hogwarts." Mina smiles sweetly, "But how could you tell that I'm not her?"

"I was told 'bout teh transfers, an' yeh ain't wearin' teh right lil' blue dress that she wore." Hagrid explains.

They continue to converse casually as the giant leads them to the wizard bank. Hina manages to shock the poor old guy when she explains that Mina's father is the loud mouthed orange-haired human that had gone to Hogwarts with Kurama and Yukina, and she also makes him speechless by telling about how her father, Hiei, is Yukina's twin brother.

Within a short while, the large group is walking up the broad steps of a pristine white edifice. "Welcome teh Gringotts everyone, don' mind teh goblins an' be careful o' the dragons an' carts." Hagrid warns on the way up.

Instead of having everyone approach the front desk where a bored goblin attired in red and gold waits for the next customer, Kurama suggests quite firmly that everyone else stay in the lobby while he gets their money.

"Ah, I think I'll just stay 'ere too. Them crazy lil' contraptions make meh ill." Hagrid instead choses to tell the kids stories of famous wizards, namely some kid in the sixth year named Potter.

By the time the former Youko thief returns with a rather large bag of gold, he has already figured out five separate ways to raid a few vaults, and only one involved stealing keys and using Hiei's jagan to read the corresponding vault numbers from their owner's minds. He is also chuckling about the warning to thieves engraved on the doors outside. How could anyone mistake those weak young wyverns for the powerful dragons that still cause mischief in Makai? No true dragon could be used like that, unless the goblins were unknowingly paying one in a humanoid form to control them. 'Now that's an odd thought,' Kurama thinks absently to himself.

"So did you get enough gold for everyone, fox, or are you just going to hoard it for yourself?" Hiei seems rather upset at having to wait and babysit the kids and giant.

"Oh no, just thinking about how lucky we are to have Koenma paying for everything. Do you remember what we used to do to get money?" Kurama says calmly with a wink.

'So the Youko wants to play in the bank then.' Hiei projects his thought to his former accomplice.

'Maybe after the mission ends, there are so many holes in the security here, just like Enma's treasury.' Kurama replies. That was how the two demons had been roped into this mess by Reikai, they had both been on probation for a few years after stealing three dark treasures from the God of the Dead, and had been forced to work with Yusuke Urameshi, the Reikai Tantei, to atone for the theft.

"So kids," The Youko begins aloud, "What supplies do you need other than books since you should already have copies of each?"

Hagrid is the one to speak up first, "If I may make a suggestion, yeh should get yer robes first, they take teh longest."

With a few grumbles of 'That makes sense,' the party heads for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Since everyone except Muroku needs robes, the fittings take about an hour and it would have been a little shorter if Hiei and Hiroku hadn't fidgeted so much. The two just didn't trust anybody with pointy objects even if they were just pins for hemming robes. The two Koorime girls have dress robes of the same pale blue; Hiei's are a deep violet and almost black while his son's are similar though in red. Kurama's robes are an emerald green, and in the fitting Hiei burst out laughing because the fox looked like a rose. He stopped, blushing in embarrassment at the loss of his calm facade. Keisuke and Yui have robes of different shades of blue, both slightly darker than the Koorimes', and poor Keita doesn't have dress robes because he is only a first year.

Since they have to wait a few hours for all those robes to be finished, 31 robes do take quite a while; the professors decide to get the rest of the supplies on the children's list. In Hiei's mind, the cauldron shop and Apothecary were boring, especially since demons sell weirder potions ingredients right on the streets in larger Makai cities. Somehow the children manage to drag the adults into both the Owl Emporium and another pet store, but even they get bored quickly when they realize the frogs, cats, and owls were nothing special.

Soon it is time for everyone, including the two demonic professors, to get their wands. Kurama sniffs in disgust at the shabby, rundown building, and he makes a point of avoiding the dustiest parts of the large room that the group enters.

"Oh my! It's been a few years since I've had even a half-breed aside from Hagrid in here. Good afternoon Hagrid; he's half giant, and you are?" A silvery-eyed old man greets them with a soft voice.

Kurama and Hiei are both unsure if he meant to ask for their names or their demonic backgrounds, but Hagrid saves them the trouble.

"These here are teh new professors at Hogwarts, Professors Minamino an' Jaganshi." Hiei frowns slightly at this but decides not to comment just yet on the problem of names. "Oh yeah, an' these kids here are teh new transfer students from a school that doesn't use wands, so everybody needs one."

"I doubt that baby needs one." The old man points directly at Hiei. Muroku is currently asleep and concealed well under Hiei's cloak, but Hiei exposes the tiny one's face quickly at Hagrid's confused expression. Grudgingly, Hiei gives the old wizard a little credit for sensing the baby.

"No, this little pyromaniac latched onto my waist won't need a wand."

The old man chuckles lightly. "So young and still stronger than most wizards. My family has a little demon blood in it. Now in a way, part demon wizards are easier to match to wands, but in another way they are the pickiest wizards ever." He pauses and points at the tall Kurama. "You sir, 11 inches, rose wood, silver demonic fox hair. Yes, that should work if I am correct in my assumption."

"Yes, I am a fox demon," but Kurama almost blurts out, 'Where the hell did you get Youko hair?' He has much better control than that though. He watches curiously as the old man pulls a slender box off the shelf. The brightly polished wand inside is quickly handed to Kurama who gives it a swish. The redhead isn't even startled when red and silver sparks fly out.

"Mr. Ollivander's teh best when it comes ter wands!" Hagrid says in encouragement.

"Yes, yes, it's a match. Now you two girls," Mr. Ollivander points at the young Koorime, "Describe yourselves."

"Sweet and innocent and complete pains in the ass when you finally make either one angry!" The dark-haired professor smacks the younger image of himself who spoke up instead of the girls.

"And we're kinda ice demons, if that helps." Mina says a little more politely.

"Ah, unicorn hair then, and ice... ice." The wand maker runs around tossing Hina and Mina wands until finally a pair emitted white sparks. "Yes, 12 inches, frozen fir for you," he points to Hina, "and nine inches, frozen fir for you," this time to Mina. "Ah, you too look similar, you're next."

"Hiroku's always a pain in the ass, they're fire demons, and Dad has a kick-ass black dragon." Hina offers after elbowing her brother in the stomach.

Her father growls at her, "Where the Mekai did you learn that foul language?"

"Internet." At Hiei's skeptical look, she adds, "Really, I've been reading anime fan fiction in English for practice."

The others have caught the wide-eyed look of Mr. Ollivander as he remembers a few wands that could work. "Only a few wands with black dragon heartstrings, all needed fire proof woods, tended to ignite. Redwood." He tosses a wand to the short professor and then motions to Hiroku when nothing happens. "Ah, good, red sparks, ten inches. Next Burning Tree wood." This wand casts purple sparks in Hiei's hand. "Ten inches. Next?"

The three Urameshi's take the longest since Yui could only come up with Puu and Yusuke's demon markings as hints. Eventually Keisuke ends up with a 13 inch pine and phoenix feather wand. Keita's is the same size with oak, and Yui's is only 11 and a quarter inches with willow. "Odd, those feathers all came from the same bird."

Everyone is happy to finally be done with the shopping, but as the group leaves Ollivanders, they pass by a Quidditch supply store where children ogle some weird brooms.

Hagrid snaps his fingers loudly before exclaiming, "Yer all old 'nuff ter get yer brooms if it's alright wit teh professors."

"You mean the ones that fly like Botan's oar?" Keisuke's eyes are bright as he starts begging Kurama for some Galleons.

"Fine, go get your brooms." Kurama relents under three pairs of female puppy eyes.

Hagrid says goodbye as he heads back to the pub, and the children drag a worn Kurama into the store. Noticing how Keita stares blankly at the others without moving, Hiei stays back to watch the boy. A Hogwarts letter is clenched in the boy's fist.

"First year students aren't allowed to have brooms, are they Kei-chan." The youkai says simply.

"Brooms are stupid anyways." Hiei struggles to remember what to do with sullen young boys. This isn't Hiroku, so he couldn't just hit him, and tell him to quit whining before finding something to cheer the boy up with, or could he?

Settling for a gentle bonk on the top of the short boy's head, Hiei says in a paternal tone he usually reserves for Hina and Muroku, "Kei-chan, there's bound to be something other than brooms in there; let's see if there's anything not stupid in there."

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

He pretends to read a book on Quidditch strategies, but what Draco Malfoy is really doing is thinking; thinking about this summer, thinking about last summer, the differences between the two, his parents, and the Dark Lord. He was a Malfoy, with his good looks, the new hairstyle where his blonde hair is combed down boyishly and parted in the middle, his money, and pureblooded heritage, so why the hell was his summer going so badly? Why could his parents only agree upon his haircut being attractive and the cursed divorce? Why had his father changed so quickly? Why did his father try to dissuade Draco from joining the Dark Lord, even to the point of showing the sudden absence of the Dark Mark on his arm? Dammit, Lucius Malfoy even said that though most 'muggle born' wizards were second rate, some where quite worthy of the name wizard. The Malfoys always hated the mudbloods! And why the hell was he being so chummy with Dumbledore, they were practically sworn enemies?

Draco sighs heavily and closes the book. 'At least at school I can forget about it for a while, and I won't be reminded that Mother is staying at a cousin's mansion.' Then he looks up. Beyond his shelf stand three beautiful girls, all of whom are looking at broomsticks. His lips curl up into a smirk. They obviously didn't go to Hogwarts; he would have recognized the two with blue hair, who were probably sisters, and the third, a brunette, looked oriental. 'With my luck they're all mudbloods.' Draco thinks before putting on a charming but cold smile and approaching them with a saunter.

"So, what school do you ladies attend?" He asks with a smile that could have made Pansy Parkinson melt into putty.

The brunette, ever the flirtatious 14 year old, though Draco doesn't know that, answers happily, "We just got transferred to Hogwarts this year actually. My name is Yui Urameshi, and I'm going into the fourth year with my friend Mina Kuwabara, though we're both ready to take that O.W.L test."

With a muffled whisper from Yui about how the boy would be uninterested in girls so young, Hina is forced to introduce herself. "I'm her," she points to Mina while glaring at the other girl, "cousin Hina. I'll be in the sixth year."

Well, at least one is Draco's age, now for the important question. Still smiling though now mostly at Hina, he asks, "You aren't mudbloods, are you?"

"What's a mudblood again?" Mina blurts out as everyone sweat-drops. "What? I forgot!"

"Remember 'Hogwarts: a History'?" Yui tries to help.

Hina adds, "The people that that Slytherin guy hated so much. Voldemort too for that matter."

"Oh yeah, the wizards whose parents weren't magical at all. Don't suppose that really applies to us, does it?"

"How could it not apply?" Draco asks, just a little confused.

"Oh, we aren't really human. Well, my dad's human, but he's not really my dad, and Yui-chan is half-human." Mina tries to explain.

Draco nods, "So you're all like that veela student at Beauxbatons or that blockheaded freak Hagrid."

"Yeah, sure...." Yui lies, starting to dislike the blonde. "Also, there aren't really wizards in Japan. It's more like monks and psychics."

Hina laughs, "Your mom may be human, but she had to have something magical about her since she can slap Uncle Yusuke silly and not break her hand or wrist."

All three girls giggle, but Draco is worried. There aren't any purebloods in Japan then, but the brunette is some sort of filthy half-breed.

"Keisuke's convinced she got turned into a low-class youkai back when your dad kidnapped her when she was still in school."

"Yeah right. The conjuring blade couldn't still have an effect after the antidote was used." Hina speaks between giggles.

"Don't worry Yui-chan; you and your brothers are honorary full youkai, even if it is just because your dad's strong enough to beat anyone who insults you into a pulp." Mina smiles sweetly.

Draco does not like being ignored, after all, if they were really that good at magic they would have been sent to Hogwarts earlier. It is because of all this that the Slytherin boy makes a mistake in saying, "Great, just great. Three new babes, but two are bitches and the third is a mudblood, half-breed bitch."

Only Yui begins to cry at this, mainly because Mina holds them back and Hina is too offended to cry. "I'm telling my big brother to kick your ass!" The brunette runs off.

"I'm telling my cousin to fry you to a crisp!" Mina runs off as well.

"And I'm gonna beat you into a pulp myself." Hina reaches out to grab the poor boy. He sees other children running towards them, and right when he starts thinking 'shit,' he feels a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Draco. I leave you alone for five minutes and you're already in trouble." His father, with his blonde hair pulled back tightly, stands behind him.

"Father," the tall boy drawls, "It's not my fault; she started it."

He was not expecting his father to whap his head. "Don't lie to me boy. Now apologize so I can have your new broom mailed to you at school." Draco was supposed to carry it home so he can practice with it first!

By now there are quite a few people glaring at him, including two boys his age that are cracking their knuckles threateningly. The tall brown-haired one spoke with a growl, "Your little jerk insulted my little sister and made her cry."

The blue-haired Hina backs off so the scary guy can get a clear shot; however, he is interrupted by the arrival of two more adults. The shorter one, who bears a striking resemblance to one of the glaring boys, speaks to Lucius, "Seems we can't leave the brats alone for a moment."

"I'm fairly sure it was Draco's fault, Jaganshi. His mother coddles him." How does Lucius know him? A harsh nudge from his father reminds him to apologize.

Stumbling over the words, Draco sputters out to the three girls, "I'm sorry." At a glare from this Jaganshi person, the boys and Hina accept his apology and back off grudgingly.

"Have you made contact yet Malfoy?" the other man, one with straight red hair, asks Draco's father.

"Not yet, but I will soon." Are they Death Eaters? Is Lucius spying on Dumbledore for the Great Lord? Draco can only hope so.

"Good, let us explain the situation to him first. It should take less than a month."

With this, Lucius nods and turns away, about to lead Draco out of the store when the quiet boy he hasn't yet noticed spoke up.

"Excuse me," the little one says carefully, "Um, this is just a warning really, but if you don't help the person you hate most, if you can't make friends with him, you'll die by the end of this year."

Lucius and Draco turn to stare momentarily at the boy before the father drags his son out of the store by the arm. 'What the hell did that mean? Did the boy get a vision or something? Friends with Potter, yeah right.' Draco thinks after a moment.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"We'll take the floo from the Leaky Cauldron." Draco is silent as his father announces this, lost in thought. "I want you to stay out of trouble this year." Draco barely hears him, but it serves to add more worry. "Draco, are you listening? Stay away from Potter and don't antagonize the transfer students."

"Yes Father," but what he wants to say is, 'Why? What's going on? What happened to you?' Draco instead asks, "How did you know them?" It seems innocent enough.

"They are your new teachers; as for how I know them, it's none of your business."

"But I'm your son!"

His father glares angrily down at him. "Yes, you are my son, now behave like it!" Lucius yells at him, his own son!

While Draco thinks angrily about his family's changes, Lucius is having similar thoughts, 'Why did I agree to this? I'm not acting like Malfoy enough; I have the pompousness and nobility, but the boy knows something's wrong.

"Come Draco, when we get home we can hone your Quidditch skills." Draco is confused by this.

"Really? How?" 'Leave me alone in the field with a loose snitch?' Crabbe and Goyle hadn't been allowed to visit him all summer.

"Maybe I'll just hit bludgers at you, and you can try to dodge them. Or we could race to see who catches the snitch first." But Draco's father never did anything with his son personally, except where a lot of people could see. It was all about appearances to him, but now? Draco doesn't know that the new Lucius would greatly enjoy smacking bludgers at his head. 'At least he was being....' Draco doesn't know how to finish that thought, but he knows it wasn't quite nice, but once he gets used to all the changes maybe thinks won't be so bad. 'Yeah right.' But until then, Draco is determined to find out all of his father's secrets, at least until school starts.

A/N: No special supposedly funny features for this one, but you may just as well entertain thoughts of what would have happened to Draco if the adults weren't there to stop the kids from attacking him. I'll have the next chapter up soon, just have to type it up, hopefully you enjoyed this one.


	7. Ch 6 You're All Going to Die

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea for a plot and alternate storyline. The characters and places mentioned, except for a few created by me, belong to the creators of either "Yu Yu Hakusho" or "Harry Potter" and any resemblances to people, living or dead, are purely the figment of my, or your imagination. Oh, and please don't sue me; I don't have money, I even have to go to a community college that I can't really afford either.

Chapter Six

You're All Going to Die

"Wow, this is so awesome. This year is gonna rock!" Keisuke yells as the large party leaves the Quidditch store, new brooms in hand. The two boys have the fastest rooms in the store, the new Firebolt X. It is currently the most expensive broom on the market, but Koenma had overestimated how much money they would need. The three girls, on the other hand, had found maneuverable and quick turning brooms, the also new Nimbus 5000.

All of the children are smiling and laughing as Hiei leads them to an ice-cream parlor. Well, every child except for Keita is. Hiei pauses, letting the others pass him by, but he gently grabs the sad boy. The dark haired, crimson eyed man pulls a few boxes out of his long cloak.

Hiei's eye twitches as he notices the corner of the smaller box is soaked in drool and covered in teeth marks. "Since you can't have a broom." He says simply as Keita takes the boxes.

"This is a chess set, and something!" Keita exclaims. So Hiei feels a little sorry for the kid, but Keita has brightened a little.

"Something called 'Gobstones'. Instructions in the box. Not nearly as expensive as a broom, but you better not lose any of the pieces."

Keita smiles, some of his father's other demon friends were like this, trying not to show they care while being nice in the meanest way possible. Needless to say, Keita likes all of the youkai his father had befriended over the years.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Two polar opposites sit on the steps of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. One is a lanky young man at the end of his teens, and his long legs are stretched all the way to the street. His clothes are a mismatch of muggle and wizard articles, but most match the color of his hair, raven black pulled into a high ponytail. Perched on the top of his head are a pair of expensive stolen muggle sunglasses. He wipes off a drop of vanilla ice-cream that has melted from his cone and landed on his rumpled and completely unfastened black robe.

He is nearly as pale as the little girl in the black, battered, holey, torn witch hat with the pointy top ripped off that sits next to him. One would not think her to be old enough for Hogwarts, even though she is nearly 17 and heading into her sixth year. She wears a little yellow muggle dress with a simplistic, white cartoon cat on the front and little yellow gelly sandles with sparkles. Her long pink hair is down, but if one looks closely at it, one would see separate strands of crimson and white. She has trails of chocolate ice-cream covering her mouth and chin. Neither has spoken a word to the other in the last ten minutes.

"So, how's the new job that's prevented me from seeing you all summer?" The girl's voice whispers softly in a language no human should ever use. Her sentence is short, relying on subtle inflections and volume changes to get across her meanings.

"Fun. Get to break into empty vaults, risk my life, play with dragons, get paid big." His deep voice stumbles upon the delicate nuances of the language, the one he thinks he had made up. "Nice dress."

She casts a gold flecked green glare his way. "Auntie buys my muggle things, I pay my own way through school, and I happen to like 'Hello Kitty'."

"Grow up." A pink, chocolate covered tongue is all he receives. "How much money have you 'found'?"

The girl smirks evilly, "Enough stolen pocket change for books, but I'll have to steal the rest."

"Be careful, don't want to bail you out, or explain to Dumbledore that you were stealing again." He speaks again before remembering the street gang he led in London before he found out he was a wizard. They are both orphans, and to survive they had to pick pockets, break into rich houses, and shoplift. 'At least Kit's mom left her some wizard money before the Death Eaters got her. My mum didn't have nuthin', didn't know 'bout Hogwarts or magic either.' He gives a silent prayer for the dead. As he looks over at his vertically and age challenged friend with only one violet eye, he sees her tense up and stare into the alley.

"Kit-Kat? You 'kay?"

She merely shivers and points discretely at a group of people. 'Tall redhead, three boys and a guy, two blue-haired babes and a pretty little brunette.' He takes stock carefully, 'Nothin' odd here.'

"Kuro, I'm scared." She doesn't whisper this time, she screeches quietly in a high pitched tone in English.

'Wait, if she's admitting she's scared....' He remembers the last time the little fox was scared, when a monster-lion-person-thing attacked the gang and killed a boy. They couldn't have the same dark auras as that monster bastard. He adjusts his vision, though really it was a change in what his mind focused on, a trick he has learned to cope with the weird visions he'd had for as long as he could remember.

All of the people in that group has unusually strong auras, and even though the hues are different they all have an extra quality that isn't really a color, but a sense of darkness. Kuro takes another second to analyze the auras further. 'Damn, they're stronger than they look. How can they hold back like that? Hold on, they hold back... and are still so strong! Shit, they're heading this way.'

"Kit-Kat, can I have my hat back?" He asks before swallowing the remains of his ice cream cone.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhisforhieihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hiei's attention is brought back to his group of children as Keita starts showing off his new games. Sensing Kurama stiffen at his side, Hiei glances around and sees two kids sitting in front of the ice-cream parlor.

"What is it Fox?" The girls answer this question with a squeal.

"Dad, that guy in front of the ice-cream place is so bishounen! We're just gonna go flirt." Hina and Yui drag the other Koorime off toward the kid.

"When the Mekai did she start going boy crazy?" The poor father's left eye twitches.

"Oh, when she noticed they existed about three months after you left her here." Keisuke helps.

'Kuronue.' Hiei turns to stare at the source of that projected thought, Kurama. Recalling what that 'bishounen' looked like in his mind's eye, the fire demon growls.

'That isn't him Fox, your old partner is dead, and that boy is fully human.'

'I know, but....' Kurama sends images of the boy and the dead thief, and while Hiei can see striking resemblances in their figures, facial structures, coloring, and fashion sense, all the little youkai cares about is his growing headache.

Frustrated with the youko's inability to act, Hiei stalks forward with one final thought, 'Let's just get the brats ice-cream and go back to the hotel.'

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeisusedtwiceinhieieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Eek!" Kit squeals right into his ear as she hides behind him, "They're coming this way!"

Kuro sighs as he hears steel rasp out of it's sheath. "Kit, put that knife away." He shakes his head, sometimes his friend could be quite childish and act like she looks. 'Of course she doesn't know I sense that darkness in her a little too....' He isn't scared, well not of the three girls running towards him, but he really was only mildly afraid of the two adults, really... okay, maybe a little more than that, but Kuro has to be strong and act like he isn't.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaisn'tinhieiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Approaching cautiously, the three girls do their best to smile cutely at the pretty young man relaxing on the steps in front of them.

"Hi, um, I'm Hina, and we, uh, couldn't help noticing how, err," Her brunette friend offers a list of useful adjectives: bishounen, hunky, hot, sexy, and attractive, which only succeed in making both Koorime blush, "Charming you are." She stifles a squeal when the handsome guy smiles at her.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kuronue, but call me Kuro for short." He points behind him with a thumb, "And that little kitten back there is my friend Kit." The little pink-haired girl bites his thumb lightly, "Ouch, what the hell was that for?"

"Don't call me kitten, you can call me Kit-Kat, but chocolate bars are where I draw the line." This comes out as a hoarse whisper from the cute little pink-haired girl.

"Aw, she's so cute." Mina says with a giggle.

"I'm not cute!" Kit screeches loudly. "And for another thing, Kuro does not need anymore fan girls, he's too old for you, you...." She switches to her private language to screech obscenities at the three.

"What's she saying?"

"You don't want to know."

"Don't worry Yui-chan, it's just curses, she's about as creative as my dad."

"Hina, how do you know that?" The boy asks.

"My mom forced me to learn a lot of languages when I was younger, like English and this Makai dialect." She gets stares before everyone turns to stare at the cursing child.

"How does someone so young learn to cuss like that?" Mina blushes.

"She's seventeen."

"Is she a hanyou like me?"

"What's a hanyou?"

"Hina, I don't think Uncle Hiei wants us to flirt with boys."

"Why not?"

"He's right behind you and giving us the death glare."

"Oh." Hina turns around and with a huge smile plastered on her face, she says, "I love you Daddy?"

"Hn."

At the same time, the little girl vanishes. This freaks a few people out, but Kuro takes it in stride. "Great, where'd the little pain in the ass disappear to now?" The question is answered by a stream of foul demonic curses coming from above them. On top of a garishly sculpted gargoyle clown, this is an ice-cream parlor after all, kneels the little girl.

"Kit, get back down here!" The boy yells like a stern father.

"No!" She continues cursing and Hiei decides to translate some of it.

"If we don't get out of here she's gonna throw knifes at us. I'm so scared." Hiei says flatly. "She's calling us 'monsters in disguise'." He snorts in amusement.

"Well, she got two out of nine right." The smart-mouthed Hiroku is whapped on the head for his contribution to the conversation.

(A/N: Hiei also has a more demonic form, the green one covered with jagan eyes and two points in his hair.)

"Kit, if you don't come down now...." He pulls out a wand.

"But that scary bastard just hit the other little scary bastard." It is still not in English.

"I'm warning you...."

"But they'll eat me!"

"No they won't, all they want is ice-cream."

"But they're evil."

"If they were evil, their auras would have a blackness to them."

"What about dark purple?" Hiei's scary death glare isn't helping.

"You give me no other choice, Accio Kitsune." With that spell the little girl is pulled off the gargoyle, though she gives a tough fight by holding on as strong as she can and digging in her claws, and eventually flies towards the tall boy. He catches her deftly in one hand by the collar of her dress.

"Can we eat her now?" Hiroku receives multiple whaps from a few people.

"Kitsune." Kurama comes out of his thoughts with this mumbled word. "Few if any in Japan name their children that. What kind of English person would choose that name?"

(A/N: I made that up with the rationality that if the person was superstitious, they'd never invite danger by naming their kid with the name of a creature that can trick you and possess people.)

The little pink haired girl just glares at him, so Kuro answers, "Probably some eccentric witch with a Japanese/English dictionary, but it makes for interesting nicknames, Kit Fox, Kit-Kat, and her favorite, Kitten."

"Don't call me that damn name; I hate what the fake mother and father called me." She kicks the arm that holds her and begins thrashing around wildly. "And Mommy named me that for a reason."

"How would you know that? She died when you were only two months old."

"Least my name has a meaning. Your's sucks."

"Kuronue does not suck!" She blows him a raspberry, and he drops her to the ground.

(A/N: 'Kuronue' may possibly have a meaning, but all these kids would have is a small dictionary, so they wouldn't have found out what that meaning was.)

By now Kurama has moved onto a new train of thought, 'He looks like my old partner, and they even have the same name, and the girl speaks his language.' The youko continues his interrogation, "Why would your mother name you that?'

"Eh, don't know, she's a dead whore. Didn't really care 'til after my bastard of a wizard father killed her." So these are the messed up wizard kids, the rejects, the dredges of wizard society. "Kit, stop hiding behind me."

"Fuck you." Kuro knows she doesn't mean it though; she was always all bluster and bravado.

Kurama asks his final question, "Where did she learn that language?"

This makes both pause from where they are starting to rough house, a comical sight since Kuronue is almost three times her size. "Well," Kuronue speaks as he holds the girl upside down by her ankle, "I thought I had made it up with her taking it over and going nuts with it, but since you guys seem to know the language, I'm not so sure anymore."

"What time is it?" While trying furiously to get loose, the girl whispers this.

Kurama glances at the sun for a moment, "Around 2:10."

"Shit, I'm late. My uncles said they'd meet me at Flourish and Blott's at 2 for books." The tall boy, who is also taller than Kurama's human form, drops the girl lightly to her feet. She runs off rudely without a word.

"Well, it was nice to meet y'all," Kuro drawles in a poor imitation of a western cowboy, "but I better git back ter work afore some poor bloke realizes one of the dragons is hibernating and discovers all those lovely lil' traps I jury-rigged as a backup."

"You work at the bank?" The youko snorts.

"Yeah, and for the life of me I can't understand how nobody's pulled a successful heist yet. Fortunately for them, they pay me more'n I can carry outa there." With a wave and a smile that makes five girls around the alley swoon, and ten more faint completely, the odd boy is off and the group is free to get ice-cream.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp:pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Psst. Uncle Hiei," Keita pauses in the middle of his hot fudge sundae to pester the youkai, "Those people in the booth in front of us might die soon." Unfortunately he says this much too loudly.

"What the bloody 'ell did you mean by that!" One of the boys in said booth turns around to glare at the group. The boy is big with bright red hair and freckles "Who said that?"

"I did," the young boy announces with a quaver, "but it won't be my fault, it has to do with that other boy."

The then 'other boy' turns around in his seat to glare with green eyes. His dark hair is unruly and stuck up here and there, and he has an odd, lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "Come on, out with it; I've heard it all. Will it be a big black dog again, or how about a giant snake or a Basilisk? Then there's always my personal favorite, Voldemort."

"Harry, stop saying that name!" Both the red head and a girl with frizzy brown hair yell simultaneously, and he apologizes.

"No, it's more complicated than that." Keita is interrupted by his older brother.

"Kei-chan, stop telling them, the morons won't listen and they don't understand your power."

Three, 'What power?'s ring in the air, so Keisuke explains "... And whatever he sees comes true, except for the 'maybes' who will die if they do whatever it is that's associated with their death in his mind." He finishes after a few minutes.

"I for one don't believe in foretelling the future," the frizzy girl says snootily, "but it's just fascinating that he's been that accurate. Are you positively sure you aren't exaggerating."

"Well, I don't know if the pilot died or not, but the fish was a maybe and my Mom made sure it was okay."

"Keisuke, you dimwit, the pilot was on the news the next day 'cause he died right before boarding the plane and had a blood-alcohol level of 1.9." Yui lightly bonks her brother on the head.

"Oh."

"Fascinating. Oh, by the way, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and this is." The boy with the scar interrupts with his name.

"Harry."

"Ah, completely forgot introductions didn't we. I'm Keisuke these are my siblings Yui and Keita, my uncles Kurama and Hiei, they'll be professors at Hogwarts this year you know, Hiei's kids Hina, Hiroku, and," To himself mostly he adds, "where the hell is he? Oh well." Louder he finishes, "Muroku is hiding somewhere, probably asleep, and their cousin Mina."

A few exclamations of 'they aren't twins!' and 'hiding?' and 'what are they teaching?' later and Hiei's red eyes twitch, both of them.

"Which one of you is the new DADA teacher? There's a curse on it."

"Hn."

"Uncle Hiei is." Yui clarifies.

At a few questioning looks, Kurama smiles his Shuuichi smile, "I'm replacing Professor Sprout who is working on identifying some odd plants in the field."

"So how are we supposed to die?" Harry asks a bit more nicely than before.

"I'm not sure. I know that if you die, your two friends will die for certain, and possibly a lot more people in the wizarding world. In one possibility everyone will die, in another only you, your friends and a few people at Hogwarts." Keita struggles to explain that Harry's future is odd in that there are a myriad of possible roads for him to follow, and many people's fates seem to be connected to his own. Hermione is unimpressed. "But I know for certain that each of you will die unless you can get that Draco boy to help and support you. Of course he'll die too if he doesn't help, and you can still die a hundred different ways if you succeed at this."

This shocks the three Gryffindors, and they would have said something if not for the sudden darkening of the world. Nobody moves, not even to take a breath, except for the nine demonic people. Hiei glares at a drop of ice-cream that had just fallen from Hermione's spoon and stays suspended in the air motionless.

"Remind me again why I can't kill you, Koenma." Hiei growls in annoyance.

"Yo. Because you wouldn't see your family or anything outside of a Reikai prison cell until Mukuro Yusuke manage to kill and my father."

"Hn."

"I see you all have your brooms. Which one of you figured out there was enough for them." Kurama raises a hand. "You'll need those brooms. Good, only Hiei has a familiar."

The fire youkai interrupts, "That's my baby."

"Oh, you brought him?"

"Hn."

"Don't call me a moron, Hiei."

"Don't pretend to know what my grunts mean."

"Well, anyways," Koenma continues calmly, "I'll be giving each of you a spirit beast egg for your familiars."

"Great, I better not get something lame like Puu." Keisuke groans. Everyone knows that these eggs feed off of the energy of the one who carries it. If the energy is positive, the egg hatches into a nice little beast reflection of the owner. If, on the other hand, the energy is negative, the beast would be horribly powerful and would eat the owner, body and soul. Puu is Yusuke's spirit beast, a sweet little blue baby spirit phoenix with wing-like ears and a beak. He is commonly referred to as a blue baby penguin, a teddy bear with a beak, and Puusuke.

"What's wrong with Puu, he's kawaii!" Yui argues, but everyone ignores her.

"Well, here's your eggs, have a nice year! Oh, and don't tell anymore people that you are demons unless you have to. It's not that important, but you could cause a panic." Koenma tosses the eggs to everyone, including Hiei and Kurama. They quickly hide the eggs on their person as time restarts.

"Why do you guys look odd, I could've sworn you all just moved, 'cause you weren't like that a moment ago" Hermione comments astutely.

"And where did your ice-cream go?" Ron asks Hiroku and Hiei, who had finished theirs as Koenma talked.

Hiroku panics, "What ice-cream?" Hiei smacks him.

"We had to stop time temporarily to have a slight conversation with our employer." Kurama says with a straight face, because he isn't actually lying, just misleading them, "It's secret so keep it quiet."

Soon enough everyone else finishes their ice-cream, and the hanyous and youkai bid the three humans farewell. Before they leave the ice-cream shop, they hear Harry's voice call out, "See you on the train!" Hiei for one is very happy to get back to the hotel after picking up the robes at Madam Malkin's, and he soon retires for the evening..

'Crazy ningens.' He thinks closing his ruby eyes. He is soon awoken by a very disturbed youko.

A pair of golden eyes look down at him from where Youko Kurama is perched over the fire demon's body. "Hiei, I can't sleep."

"Fuck off, somewhere else and not near the girls."

"That's not nice. I know that boy must be Kuronue."Kurama curls his tail up onto his lap as he crosses his legs over Hiei's stomach.

"So go ask Jijii if he got reincarnated or something." Hiei tries to buck the youko no baka off, but the thief keeps his balance.

(Translation: Jijii is a derogatory term used for an old man, and in some cases has been used by Hiei in reference to the hundreds years old Koenma. Youko no baka is merely stupid fox demon.)

"But that girl, there's something about her, something familiar. Oh, naughty little Hiei-kun." The youko finally gets off as Hiei prepares his mortal flames. "Fine, if you want to be that way I'll go back to my own room." Before he leaves, Kurama turns back to his human form. "Still, I should pay a visit to Koenma before classes start and ask about them both."

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Elsewhere, Hermione asks herself, "Why would Dumbledore talk to all of them and not us? Why did he bring them to Hogwarts?"


	8. Ch 7 All the Weirdos Can Ride Together

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea for a plot and alternate storyline. The characters and places mentioned, except for a few created by me, belong to the creators of either "Yu Yu Hakusho" or "Harry Potter" and any resemblances to people, living or dead, are purely the figment of my, or your imagination. Oh, and please don't sue me; I don't have money, I even have to go to a community college that I can't really afford either.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it all. Oh, and if anybody seems too OOC, well, keep in mind that it's 20 years later, Hiei had to deal with a brat worse than him, it was all that spoiling the parents secretly did and all that. Oh, and if Kurama isn't acting either like Shuuichi or Youko, then please tell me. Also, I need to know if my original characters are believable, inventive, and dynamic, at least the important ones, I'm not sure which ones are important yet, aside from the small stories I've created (in my mind) about a few of them already. Also, if you have any other suggestions for improvement, I'd love CC, or even just "Yay! I like it!" I'm a normal (okay, maybe not 'normal') person, and I thrive on positive reinforcement and feedback. Oh yeah, and I won't be updating for a while once I get this done, not until after the 22nd I think.

Chapter Seven

All the Weirdos Can Ride Together

Shutting his blood red eyes, Hiei relaxes into the soft seats of the train. He appears to be asleep, but the other occupants of the compartment know better. The 'triplets' talk quietly so as not to interrupt the half-Koorime Forbidden Child. He is actually reflecting on the events from earlier that day, when the two new professors and the transfer students were hurrying to the train station.

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffisforflashbackffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Earlier that morning, August 31 to be exact, the nine demonic people had finally reached King's Cross Station and stood between platforms 9 and 10. Keisuke growled in frustration, claiming that nothing was there, but Hiei calmly stood ignoring the young hanyou as he examined the wards and spells surrounding the hidden entryway to platform 9 3/4. They were unimpressive, but there had to be some trick to enter otherwise just anybody could find the hidden wizard entrance by leaning on it.

"Hiro-kun, go run into that wall, purposefully." The boy snapped to attention at his father's orders, and ran full speed smack into a solid wall. None of the ningens seemed to notice this, and Hiroku blushed slightly as he knocked dust off of his crimson shirt.

"Sorry Father, I was afraid that would happen. If that's were the platform is, there must be some spell or something sealing it off." After this one announcement, the young fire demon tried to pretend nothing had gone wrong, though all three Urameshi brats and his twin were laughing at him openly.

"Are you quite finished yet? We do not have all day. Just do not be afraid." Kurama sounded bored, and indeed his tone conveyed a deep sense of contempt before he vanished behind the warded wall. Of course, he had already known how to enter, but part of him must have wondered how long it would take the others.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

'Yes, that was the way things had gone all week,' Hiei contemplates the fox demon's behavior for a second, 'He's been... prissy, snooty, and a real asshole lately. He senses something happening soon, something he doesn't like, something that can upset both sides of him. I'll have to keep a leash and an eye on him for a while.' He cracks one eye open as he senses a trio of wizard children pause and open the door to his compartment.

"Excuse us, we're just looking for an empty, oh, it's you guys." It is that Potter boy, the 16-year-old ningen with the odd scar. Hiei notes the other two, Potter's friends, as they greet his charges.

"Darn it all mates, you don't have room for all three of us, we'll try ano...." The red haired boy, Weasley is interrupted when the fire demon disappears only to reappear sitting on the windowsill. Wait, since when has there been a windowsill wide enough for sitting on the Hogwarts Express? Being Ron Weasley, he soon echoes his own thoughts aloud.

Hermione answers the obvious, "It's magic. Honestly Ron, you're a wizard. The window probably changed because someone wanted to sit at it, otherwise it would have been a normal looking window."

Hiei snorts, it doesn't take a genius to realize that. He completely ignores the children, choosing instead to spy on the compartment next to his own. It's not like the brats would do anything foolish in his presence, they aren't Urameshi's.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttthisisthesongthatneverendstttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The compartment spied upon by the Jaganshi is inhabited by the said Urameshi kids, Kurama, that annoying little fox girl from the other day, and an older boy with red hair. Kurama sits by the window next to the pink-haired hanyou. Hiei had sensed her hidden demon side easily from the faint reek of youki that is hidden beneath the surface of her body; it is also clearly visible in his jagan.

The children are talking amiably, but an invisible wall seems to have been formed around the fox demon as Kurama studies the pink-haired girl and what appears to be her uncle, judging by her words.

"Uncle Kyle, could you buy me a chocolate frog, pretty please?" She whispers in a fake sweetness with a smile that does not touch her eyes.

"Kit, I already promised to buy you lunch, if you want a sweet, you gotta buy it yerself." The boy has a deep voice and a quick smile, though his blue eyes also hide a sadness in their depths. Hiei can sense the youko's mind examining this boy.

'You are listening, of course.' So Kurama wants to think loudly and rationally, and he wants Hiei to know his thoughts. 'The boy looks familiar.'

'Hn.'

"Mom and Dad didn't leave Andy and me a fortune when they died either, I gotta have enough for this last year and Hogsmeade yah know."

The door slides open abruptly, allowing a blonde boy, the one Hina had almost killed at the Quidditch store, and two large, though obviously stupid judging by the drool, boys into the compartment. Draco Malfoy sneers over at Kurama's side of compartment before advising, "As a Slytherin, you should know better than to associate with a Gryffindor, even if he is your uncle, Kit-son-ee." He purposefully butchers the name.

"Sod off, Malfoy." The girl retorts in a harsh whisper, her green-gold eyes remaining expressionless.

"I warn you, you don't have that filthy friend of yours left to protect you. You're even weaker at magic than...." He pauses as she draws out a sharp knife. Twirling it around, she flashes a menacing glare.

"So I'm not good at magic, but Dumbledore gave me back my knives for the summer." Her evil smirk rivals Hiei's, "As long as I don't threaten to use them on a Prof. again." The two goons laugh as she whirls around to glare at the professor sitting behind her.

The youko has plucked the knife right out of her hand by the blade, and she hadn't even noticed until the boys laughed at her meaningless threat. Kurama's voice drops an octave as he speaks, "Children, behave." He ignores their protests at being called children and passes a gold flecked glare at Keisuke who abruptly stops laughing himself, "If you can't learn how to get along without threats, I will hold onto your little knife set, and all four of you will attend detention with me for three months.

Hiei hears their mental protests loudly, the girl thinking about how Kurama is a bastard, the two mindless brats call him a jerk and visualize Voldemort punishing the teacher. Malfoy though, he is an intriguing one, 'He doesn't realize this is just a show; we do this every year. I hate you, you hate me, and we leave each other alone after we get detention for fighting. He'll learn not to mess with Slytherin.' All three boys leave in a huff of teenage hormones

A few minutes later and Kurama is back to analyzing the situation, and asks a question softly, in his overly feminine voice, "Your parents, they were killed by You-Know-Who, right?"

"Yeah," the boy is hesitant to respond, but quickly regains his voice, "a lot of parents were killed by him. My da was an auror, and the Death Eaters took out nearly our entire village, including my eldest sister, Kit's ma."

"And her name was?"

The boy is reluctant, but at Kurama's silent request, the Jaganshi nudges the boy into answering, "Michelle. We were just babies when our village was nearly wiped out," He pauses to bark a bitter laugh, "I got adopted by a squib aunt along with my older brother, and she was sent to a muggle orphanage. She didn't like it," he is taunting the tiny girl now, "learned all sorts of bad habits, and now she's the second biggest trouble maker in school."

"Whaddaya mean second?" The yipping sounds are odd coming from the formerly quiet Kit, and anger flashes in her eyes.

"Nobody's a bigger trouble maker than Harry Potter, every year there's a new mess and he's always at the heart of it." Hiei suddenly wonders why Kurama's mind was silent. The youko isn't preventing access, it is just like his mind is completely empty, but that bastard hardly never shuts up.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhieiagainhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hiei stirs slightly as the two wizards, Granger and Weasley, leave the cabin, robes in their arms. Harry explains to him briefly, he must have missed the original explanation, that they have prefect duties to attend to. Good, two less children to baby sit. His jagan powered sight wanders to follow the prefects.

They move to the front of the train, where an adult briefs them on their duties. Malfoy joins them, though without the goons. New prefects are congratulated, and everyone is sent off to greet the first year students, except for the blonde Slytherin. He volunteers to call the new professors up to the front of the train and to greet the transfer students. Just what is that boy up to?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

As the arrogant boy makes his way back down the train, Hiei flits out to meet him. "Ah!" the boy barely looses his composure at seeing the professor appear in front of him, "You're wanted in the main cabin Professor."

With a nod, Hiei speaks, "I trust you are shrewd enough to learn from your mistakes; there won't be any adults down there." He leaves the warning silent, trusting the boy will get the meaning, and then the youkai vanishes.

The boy continues down to the compartment he had just left, informing the red-haired professor of the meeting before politely but distantly welcoming the transfer students to Hogwarts. "Just hope you don't become Gryffindors, or Hufflepuffs." He turns and leaves without a glance at anyone else.

When he reaches the corridor of the train, he sees an unwelcome sight. Draco wonders briefly why he puts up with those two idiots before walking to where Crabbe and Goyle stand outside a compartment. 'If they're trying to intimidate the other transfers....' He leaves the thought unfinished.

"Crabbe, Goyle, back to your seats." He orders moodily as he shoulders his way past the goons. 'Just as I thought.' Inside are the three other transfer students, and Potter.

"Great, now it's the ferret." That dirt poor Weasley speaks.

Draco manages to ignore the taunt, "On behalf of the entire student body, I welcome you to Hogwarts." He speaks to Mina, Hina and Hiroku, then turns away. Before Draco leaves the compartment, he makes one taunt, "And I suggest you stay away from Potter, Weasley, and the mudblood, they're all worthless."

"That's it, run away bloody Malfoy!" Ron calls after him. Harry and Hermione share a glance, Draco is either up to something, or seriously ill.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The train is almost to Hogsmeade station when Hiei and Kurama are ready to go back to babysitting. The meeting had been pointless, a few simple instructions on how to get to the castle and were to go as well as a warning not to reveal too much to the students. 'As though some students didn't already know what we are.' Hiei thinks to himself before taking a peek into his youko companion's mind.

'No, no, no. Koenma would've told me; Botan can't keep a secret. I would have known. It's impossible, not only that, it's silly, yes, absolutely trivial and, and, and, inconceivable!'

(A/N: Sorry about the Princess Bride reference, which I do not own.)

Before a headache could take him, the fire youkai projects a thought towards Kurama, 'What's inconceivable?'

'Nothing.' A flash of images enter Hiei's mind, gleaned from the fox's memories. Hogwarts, a medium sized castle with multiple towers and no moat. A pretty girl of seventeen with sad blue eyes and red hair to match the two brats, Kitsune and Kyle. A mangled piece of trash, possibly Kurama's cell-phone only broken beyond repair. A fresh grave marked by the name Michelle.

'Great, just great. Kurama, get a hold of yourself for now. You can sort this all out later, now we have to worry about the mission.'

"Just what do you know Hiei?" The green eyed professor says this aloud with a growl before thoroughly shutting his mind out of reach of even the jagan.

'So, both the youko and the ningen are going into denial. Che, not like either should be trusted with a child. I know exactly why nobody would tell you if you had a child. You probably had a whole hoard of illegitimates in Makai, but their mothers wouldn't tell you for fear of your wrath, assuming the brats survived long enough for it to matter.' These thoughts however, the Jaganshi keeps to himself as they part at the children's compartments.

Stepping into the one occupied by the 'triplets,' Potter, and his human friends, Hiei speaks quickly, "Get your robes on, we'll be there soon." He herds the boys into Kurama's cabin as the hanyou children Kit and Yui join the other girls. Within a matter of minutes the train has stopped, and everyone starts exiting the Hogwarts Express.

Outside, the world is dark with dusk, the castle illuminated by lights from nearly every window and the moon casting a white pale light onto the calm lake lying between the fringes of the town and Hogwarts. That hanyou, Hagrid, stands dwarfing the first year students as he leads them down towards the lake. Damn, but his loud voice is almost as irritating as that of Hiei's brother-in-law Kuwabara.

Kurama is still upset, as in pissed off so much he silently glares at everything, but he follows Hiei and a couple more professors to the lead coach in a long line of thestral drawn carriages. Ignoring the conversations started by the other adults, Hiei enters a trance-like state as he makes sure his kids are behaving, the jagan hidden by a white cloth headband glowing a weak pale green color.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmgoodmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mina walks towards a carriage with a disappointed look on her face. "Cousins, do the thestrals look a lot like their descriptions?"

"Yeah, only cooler! I want a dead horse like that! Oh, it's baring its teeth at me." Hiroku is examining the beast when Harry Potter and his friends show up behind them.

"You can see them?" Hermione asks, only believing in the beasts after having ridden one for herself.

"Eh, I've seen better steeds than that, Brother." Hiei's lips twitches as he suppresses a smile at Hina's reaction to the demonic creatures.

Harry pipes in softly but insistently, "Who did you see die?" The boy wants to know something different though, namely if they had felt the same losses he had.

Mina giggles a little, "I think the proper question is who haven't they seen die."

To her left, Keisuke is laughing as he stares at the one Hiroku has started petting, "I know they haven't seen me die yet!"

"Let's see, there was that gang of assassins, and then the nursemaid who got killed by another assassin before Daddy killed it, that traitor who tried to poison Mommy, those training accidents with Mommy's guards...." Hina would have continued but she notices the shocked glances she gets from the humans. "Eh, heh heh." She sheepishly starts scratching the back of her head.

Hiroku makes up a convincing lie, only convincing because it is so close to the truth, "My mother is a pretty influential aristocrat in Japan, quite a few people don't like her." Yes, change Japan to Makai, the 'influential aristocrat' to 'ruler of Alaric, a country comprised of one third of the demon world,' and 'don't like' to 'positively despise and utterly fear' and it would no longer be a lie.

"Really?" Judging by that red-haired boy, Ron's reaction, the ningens are absorbing it as the truth.

"Yeah, that's why we had to stay with our cousin for a few years, so we could go to a normal school, though with my brother here being so overprotective it was always hard to make friends." Hina corroborates smoothly as she climbs up into the carriage after her cousin.

"You guys coming?" Hiroku debates smiling as he makes this offer, but it really isn't in his nature.

"Nah, those things only fit about four people an' you've got five already, we'll find another one." Harry says as his friends nod in agreement and Ron goes off to find an empty carriage.

Hiei decides that that particular group would be fine, so he turns his attention towards the Boy-Who-Lived, having been warned by the Toddler King of Hell that the dark-haired, forehead-scarred Harry Potter will face another confrontation with Voldemort sometime this year. The boy finally finds a carriage to share with his two friends and an odd raven-haired girl who reads an upside-down magazine.

"Hello Luna!" Potter greets her. Something strikes Hiei as odd about the boy, maybe it is the overly enthusiastic way he greets people, or the fake smiles, or how he seems to be in as much denial as Kurama. Probably about the death of his godfather a few months ago.

"Hello Harry, have you been reading the news lately? My father's has an interesting article on You-Know-Who that you should read."

"Maybe you could sum it up for me." The boy's voice has gone surprisingly cold, and it is more of a stern request than a question. The girl looks at him oddly and stammers a little before responding.

"Okay, well, they say that He is a demon! And He's after you still of course. Also, there was something about Lucius Malfoy being possessed by a ghost, but that's obvious poppycock." So the girl knows something and she could be an asset, assuming she isn't insane.

"Yeah, like Voldemort's a demon, he's already horrible enough as a human." Harry says and Hermione agrees. "Ron, stop making fun of her, she's just trying to be nice." This forces the redhead to stop making the 'crazy' hand motion, his finger pauses by his ear in mid twirl.

"Sorry Loony."

"I'm used to it Weasel."

The rest of the trip is uneventful, and as the carriage he is in lurches to a halt, Hiei closes his third eye, exits swiftly and was the first to enter Hogwarts, the other three professors and the students hot on his heels. The castle seems larger this close, but the fire demon reflects as he enters through the big wooden doors that he has seen more intimidating and larger castles in his home world. He is mildly surprised at the floating candles in the Great Hall, and so is Kurama who mutters something about the elegance of the castle being surprising.

"Ah, so glad to see you all here," An old white-haired and white-bearded wizard says with a smile. "I'm the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, if you could please take your seats before the students come down from their dorms. Oh and," He pauses to glare inexpertly at the fox demon, "I'll be keeping my eyes on you. The only reason you are allowed to be here, Kurama, is because Koenma personally vouched that you would be better behaved than last time." Then the normal twinkle in his blue eyes returns as he smiles back at Hiei, "If you need anything, feel free to ask the house elves or another professor."

With that, the crazy old man turns and sits down at a long table set on top of a raised platform at the far end of the Great Hall. He has to be crazy to challenge the fox so openly knowing he is a demon. 'Although it did in it's own way prove the girl is his child.' Hiei and Kurama follow the other professors up to the table. Together, they sit down with Hiei placed next to a greasy black-haired man with a deep set scowl. Then they wait impatiently for the students to arrive.

A/N: Next time, the summoning ceremony starts, and everybody learns Hiei's big, err, small secret, err, baby. And something else that I haven't quite thought up yet, but I'll get there. I swear there is a plot in here, it's just going to take a while longer to get there.

Kurama: Hey, where's Kuronue?

Ah, he graduated already. But I'm sure the kids will learn a few things here and there over the next few weeks, and hey, who knows, maybe you'll even stop that whole denial thing.

Kurama: This is why I don't really have kids yet, at least none that I know about.

Yeah.... Okay then....

Hiei: Why does she even bother torturing us by putting us in situations that will never, ever happen to us?

You mean you aren't gonna get Mukuro pregnant sometime in the near future? Or are you gonna just go with the Fox?

Hiei: It is none of your concern who, or what, I wish to have relations with.

Fine then, maybe I'll have to write a 'Yukina finds out' fic! Or just write a flashback of it in this one!

Hiei: Hn. So. She isn't going to read it.

Meanie.... Well anyways, please review, give suggestions, read, pass on to your friends and enemies alike, and all that. Now if only I could remember all the things I had planned for each character... and the plot... oh well, sometimes these characters are interesting enough to write the stories themselves.

Hiei: Hn. If that were true, I'd have killed that Voldemort guy already, kicked Muroku out to live with Yukina, killed Kuwabara for marrying my sister, killed Koenma for being a prick, told that Kit kid who her father was, and would be currently in a lemon fic with my mate.

And who's your mate?

Kurama sniffles a little: It sure isn't me... I know, I've offered once or twice.

Hiei: I thought that was just a joke.

Kurama: She's right, you are a meanie. Maybe I should just return to being Youko for a month to write my own lemon!

Ah, let's not go there guys, well... see yah next time I actually update!


	9. Ch 8 The Boring Beginning to the School ...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea for a plot and alternate storyline. The characters and places mentioned, except for a few created by me, belong to the creators of either "Yu Yu Hakusho" or "Harry Potter" and any resemblances to people, living or dead, are purely the figment of my, or your imagination. Oh, and please don't sue me; I don't have money, I even have to go to a community college that I can't really afford either.

Well, I just (as in back when I started writing this chapter weeks ago) went through the first three Harry Potter books trying to find out if Ron and Hermione would actually be prefects in their sixth year, luckily I won't have to change that. I apologize for this chapter taking forever to come out, but I had an unfinished idea for another chapter in a different YYH story. Unfortunately, my school starts in a few weeks, and I won't have computer access for nearly two weeks starting the 16th. I also am slightly anal-retentive so I need a list of the class schedules for the first five years and the list of good classes for aurors that McGonagall told Harry, but I don't even have the fifth book. Anyone know a site that has Order of the Phoenix info like that? I just want it to be accurate and 'realistic' for the story. Well, this'll be the last chapter for a while what with school and that little lack of info. Thanks to all of my reviewers, now if you could just con others into reading and reviewing this, that'll be great. Oh, and don't forget to look at my other stories, especially the side story 'Origins of a Bastard.'

Chapter Eight

The Boring Beginning to the School Year

Students dressed in long black robes casually walk into the Great Hall, ignoring the floating candles and the magical sky displayed on the ceiling, just as Hiei ignores the children. Chatter fills the halls, and the other professors seem content to watch as the students sit down. A few moments later and the large doors open revealing a stern, aging witch and a line of short children, the first years. Behind the large group, Hiei can see his twins and their friends clearly as all but the Koorime are a head taller than the eleven-year-olds.

One by one, the frightened ningens walk up to a short stool in front of the Head Table to be sorted by a ragged and battered talking witch hat. Hiei is completely bored until the third to last first year is called.

"Urameshi, Keita." The stern woman, who Kurama identified earlier as Professor McGonagall, speaks quickly as the small boy puts the hat on. Still a little bored, Hiei opens his jagan to see into the boy's mind.

'Well now, you're a weird one.' Hiei can hear the Sorting Hat's voice as it speaks into the hanyou's mind.

'Hi, um, who are you?'

'I'm the hat. Not overly intelligent are you?'

The boy frowns as he thinks, 'I do all my homework, and it's not like I'm a brick like my father was.'

'But you'd rather goof off?'

'Yeah, but Okasan would be sad if I didn't try hard.'

'Yes, a very hard worker, but not to brave. You let the older children lead you around and take care of things.'

'I'm afraid.'

'Yes,' the hat agrees, 'you worry about your power, fearing maybe it is your fault that they died.'

'I just want to have friends.' Keita whines mentally.

'Ones that aren't afraid of you, or don't care you are a half-breed. There's only one place to find true friends like that,' a long rip at the base of the hat splits open so that the entire hall could hear its announcement, "Hufflepuff!"

Cheers erupt from a table of genuinely smiling faces, and the dark haired boy is greeted warmly as he sits down between two other first year boys. It almost reminds Hiei of how nervous his son had been when the twins were dropped off to live with their aunt Yukina, except Hiroku wasn't a pansy-assed wuss and he'd never admit to having been more than indifferent.

Two girls are sorted before the headmaster stands to introduce the five exchange students. "Now everyone, the Sorting Ceremony is not quite done." This causes a few whispers, "As some of you are well aware, this year we have five new transfer students all the way from Japan. They were raised as muggles though taught magic from their families and mentors, and as such may be a little confused or startled by our customs. So please be friendly and provide explanations to their questions, for next year you may find yourself in a similar situation, alone in a strange new world. If approved by the Ministry of Magic, a small group of students may be allowed a trip to see how magic is taught in Japan, but until such a measure is approved, think naught of it, and welcome your new students."

With the end of this speech, Keisuke takes it upon himself to lead the other brats into the Great Hall where they wait for McGonagall to call the first name. "Fourth year, Kuwabara, Mina."

The blue-green haired girl skips happily to the stool and plops the hat onto her head, after all, why should she be afraid if it hasn't hurt anyone else.

'Oh, you're Yukina's daughter! She was very happy in Hufflepuff.' The hat seems surprised by the girl's presence.

'Yup, she really liked everyone.' Mina thinks with a smile.

'So she married the one I sent to Gryffindor, hm, but you'd do better with that little boy, make him feel more comfortable.'

'Poor Kei-chan, he can't be on his own.' Mina ends the conversation as the hat yells out its decision.

"Hufflepuff." The tiny Koorime pats Keita's arm as she sits down next to a group of beckoning fourth years.

"Urameshi, Yui." The witch's voice rings out again, but as the young hanyou makes her way to the hat, Hiei hears a harsh whisper from the Slytherin table.

"Great, I bet they're all a bunch of Hufflepuff sheeps." Hiroku silences the brown-haired boy who said this with one of his more murderous glares.

(Note: I know the plural of sheep is not sheeps, but the guy wasn't mentioned to be that intelligent.)

Inside Yui's mind, the hat is already talking, '… so you could be in Gryffindor, but your mother had a bigger influence on you than your father. Intelligent, and you are always on your brothers' case to study; you helped both with English, and….'

'Just put me in Ravenclaw,' Yui cuts in with a hint of annoyance added to her thoughts, 'we need someone in every house, and I'm the best chance to get in here.'

'Well be that way,' slightly miffed, the hat announces her choice, "Ravenclaw."

As the young girl makes her way down to the next cheering table, McGonagall calls out, "Sixth year, Jaganshi, Hina." The other blue-green-haired girl sits on the stool as she places the hat on her head.

Hiei barely needs any of his jagan powers to read his child's mind. 'Does anyone know why they use Jaganshi? We're known as "of Alaric" usually, and it's not like Hiro-kun or I have a jagan, so why?'

'So the little demoness knows her father is listening, smart girl.' Hiei guards this stray thought from detection.

The hat practically shivers as it projected, 'Alaric, as in that nation of demons formed in the european counterpart of the other dimension?'

'Koenma realized that our enemy may have heard of it, no reason to start a panic.' Hiei interrupts with a little of his jagan's power, 'And didn't you learn that children in the Ningenkai take their father's family name. The idiots seem to think Jaganshi is mine, so it's logical.'

'Oh, yeah, that does make sense,' Hina turns her thoughts to the hat, 'So let's get on with it then!'

The hat finally starts its assessment. 'Intelligent but not studious, cunning but too… nice, powerful but not too eager to use it. Hm, you're loyal to your family, and you don't like to kill, but when you think it's necessary to fight, you can be ruthless and more vicious than your brother. That's only on rare occasions though, and you are courageous and brave normally, so…' and here it pauses to yell out, "Gryffindor!"

As she runs off to join Harry Potter and his friends, Hiroku appears on the seat with the hat held in his right hand.

"Mr. Jaganshi, your name has not yet been called." The witch is clearly annoyed.

"So? It's by alphabetical order, I'm next aren't I?" His answering arrogant grin clearly questions the professor's authority.

"I urge you to curb that rude behavior before you are sorted, boy. Jaganshi, Hiroku." She is almost snarling, a little more prodding and he could probably get her to foam at the mouth. Instead, the demonic brat gives her a smug smirk as he puts on the ragged hat.

'So, you wanna read my mind, hat?'

The hat appears to raise itself off of his head a little, 'Well, I think I've seen enough, family and friends aside, you're still, eh, scary.' It really does pull away from his head as it screams out "Slytherin!"

'Hey Dad, sure works better when you feed memories to it.' Hiroku projects behind him as he walks to the table. This brings to Hiei's mind an earlier conversation Hiei had with Koenma back in Japan.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

"We need a spy in Slytherin. Hiei, can you get Hiroku in?" The toddler's annoying high pitched voice whined in Japanese.

"I won't even have to try."

"Nani?"

"He knows that that is where I would have been sent, so he'll try for it all on his own. The fool boy's stuck thinking that the only way I'll be proud of him is if he is just like me; after all, he is still just a little child."

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Hiei returns to the present and answers his son with a glare, 'Don't do it again.'

'Do what?'

'Behave, and don't give me a reason to kick your ass for antagonizing your teachers. Oh, and watch your back in that pit of vipers over there.'

'Hn. I know.'

When the boy sits down to bug Malfoy's brat, Keisuke is left standing alone with a shy grin in front of the entire school.

"Urameshi, Keisuke."

The tall youth eagerly puts on the hat. 'So, I'm last, huh?' He thinks.

'Yes, hm, not too smart, but slightly better than a brick.'

'Hey! Take that back!' The hanyou argues.

The hat laughs, 'Quite guileless, loyal but pure of heart and brave enough to face those much stronger than you. Yes, you'll do best in….' Pausing to open the crack between rim and top, the hat speaks one last time, "Gryffindor!" The hanyou leaves to sit opposite Harry and Hina.

All of the students quiet down and face their elderly headmaster as McGonagall takes her seat at the head table. "Well, I have much to say, but after all that sorting, I'm sure it can wait until after supper. So, don't feel forced to try the Asian food if you don't want to, and if the chopsticks are too hard, use the trusty fork, and dig in!"

With that minor speech, foods of all sorts from sticky rice, miso and fox noodles to meat pastries, potatoes, and old fashioned chicken noodle soup appear out of nowhere on the tables. As Hiei grabs a large roasted bird leg (A/N: Think Turkey.) and a few slices of fresh melon, he contemplates his true mission.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

He stood in Koenma's office, the red haired fox at his side as the toddler prince opened his pacifier-shaped-mafuukan-filled mouth. "So, you've trained them in western magic and English, ne?" The Japanese flowed around the pacifier somehow. A silent pair of nods prompted the junior god to continue, "Good. Now for your real mission. In a few months, you will be at the school. Protect the boy, Harry Potter at all costs. Use him and the Slytherins to find Voldemort, and see to it that he defeats the evil wizard."

"Why can't we just kill him?" The two demons had asked the same question.

"One, only Harry can succeed at it. Two, you need to hold off the Death Eaters for him, they're all human, so you can't kill them personally, but kill any other demons you find."

A knock on the door interrupted Koenma momentarily, "Oh, and you will have help. Come in Black." The last was an English command, prompting a dark haired ghost to enter silently."This is Sirius Black and in days he will be in a position to gather intelligence on the Death Eaters and Voldemort. He will be known as Lucius Malfoy, so do not ever refer to him as Black ever again." The toddler motioned towards the image of a pompous blonde on his TV screen.

"A possession?" The fox asked.

"Not exactly."

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Hiei takes a vicious bite of meat from the leg bone as he recovers from his memory. 'Yes, all I need to do now is keep an eye on Potter and Hiroku. Good thing the kids don't know about this part, they'd expose themselves before the proper time. And I better think up a lesson plan soon.'

Hiei turns to the greasy black-haired teacher beside him. "You are Professor Snape, are you not?"

"Yes." The one word response is filled with loathing.

"I have a proposition for you."

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Elsewhere in the Great Hall, Harry is learning to use chopsticks. Iti his fifth try, but as he tries to pick up a slice of barbecue pork, the slender sticks slip from his grasp and clatter to the table. Keisuke and Hina take this opportunity to laugh at him and the red-haired Ron, who can't figure out how to even hold the damn things.

"No, no Ron-kun, like this." The young Koorime grasps the Weasley's hand to properly place the chopsticks. Only Harry and Keisuke catch the boy's blush.

"Um, ari gat oh."

"Arigato." She corrects with a soft smile.

"Oh, ah, arigato."

"Dou itasshaimash'te." She makes the boy blush again, "That means you're welcome."

Harry speaks up, still struggling with the piece of meat, "Wow Hermione, how did you get so good with those?" The bushy haired girl is happily slurping up miso in between bites of rice.

"Oh, it's easy, my parents and I love going to Chinese restaurants. I've never had raw fish though."

"Sushi's good with a little wasabi and ginger." Keisuke laughs heartily, "But for some reason, people are afraid to try it."

"We like wasabi." A soft baby's mumble comes from Hina's lap. "A'rcha grota 'fu, ne?"

(Translation note: only the 'ne' was a real language, 'Tasty raw meat for us, right?')

"Wha'? Hina, yer lap is talking." The Urameshi boy leans back to look at the pint-sized baby in her lap.

"Oh, hi Mu-chan." Hina gently picks up her little brother, and his chubby hands clutch the end of her robes. "Do you want some tasty sushi? Or maybe some of this meat pie?"

"Sushi an' milk pwease." Muroku greedily accepts the mouthfuls Hina gives him with slobbering bites. "M'rina home for food."

"Hina, why is there a baby here?" Hermione can't help but stare at the bottomless pit that is currently gulping down a glass of goat's milk with his sister's aid. A good portion of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws closest to the area wonder the same thing.

"Oh, this is my little brother, Muroku. He's usually with Dad, but he must've wanted some attention."

Ignoring the demon baby's whisper of "I wike Ane," Ron and Hermione stare in disbelief as Harry speaks, "He carries around a baby?"

(Translation: I like big sister.)

"Yeah, it's a lasseiz-faire (A/N: My stupid dictionaries don't have how to spell this word, but hopefully you can at least recognize it.) way of drawing out the little guy's power, so he can get strong fast but still have Dad to look out for him and keep him fed. Hey Harry, you gonna eat that?"

The conversation moves to the topic of classes as everyone gradually gets used to the baby demon, though a few odd looks are sent his way every now and again. Elsewhere however, things are tense.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

It is a fight of sorts at the Slytherin table, two students trying to force their wills upon one another in the form of a staring contest. Red eyes lit by the flames of the candles meet pale blue as Hiroku casually leans across the table. Picking up a whole roasted turkey, he starts tearing out huge chunks of flesh and meat with his fangs. On the other side, Draco gulps nervously but refuses to budge. He will never let some upstart, stupid youkai beast thing who isn't even a real wizard displace a Malfoy who has the purest blood in the school.

Hoping to create a distraction, the young wizard starts a conversation. "So, if your twin is in Gryffindor, how ever did you manage to get into Slytherin."

"Hn." Hiroku grunts before swallowing his last bite, "Easily. She's kinda nice and innocent, and I'm the evil one that shoulda been killed at birth."

"Then why weren't you?" Draco hopes he can do something to break the cursed boy's concentration. "Parent's too soft?"

"Naw, thought they could use me to kill people they don't like." With that he hefts a sizable bone to his mouth and crushes it in half with his powerful jaws before chewing on it like some carnivorous scavenger.

"That's barbaric!" Pansy simpers from Draco's left side.

"Thanks." A fang accentuates the demon's smirk causing a few people to shudder, but Draco keeps his eyes locked on his opponent's. "Do you know what I hate about school that appears to be exceptionally true of Hogwarts?"

"What?" Draco sneers, unconsciously looking like his father for a moment.

"The girls all talk way too much." This receives a snort from both the blond and Pansy. "That girl next to you, Pansy whatever, wouldn't shut up for ten whole minutes until you told her to, and she wasn't even saying anything meaningful either. And that Granger girl on the train wasn't much better; the whole time she was there she just went on and on." Without breaking eye contact, he moves a limp hand and starts flapping it around. His voice is pitched mockingly higher as he imitates, "Oh, you'll just love it at Hogwarts! You'll learn so much, won't it be fun! I know everything, so just ask me! Blah blah blah… Stay away from Malfoy; he's an ugly ferret! I'm the smartest girl in the whole world, I mean school! I'll help you study!"

Draco can't help it. Between Hiroku's dead-pan face, continued glare, and the mean jab at Potter's mudblood, he is forced to break eye contact and laugh. Not too much of course, he is a Malfoy after all, so he stops laughing before anyone else. "True, only a handful of girls don't, and only 'cause they get laughed or yelled at for it. So what do you call that thing you did?"

"Diplomacy. My mom taught me to find out what my opponents like or at least respect and then beat them into a pulp with it."

"Ha. I hate you, so what do you propose?" The confrontation wears down, and Draco returns to being grim except for the faint smirk to his lips.

"Good, I hate you too." Hiroku flashes a feral half grin. "I should rip out your heart for that incident with my sister, but since we have to play nice, a truce then. I won't question your authority, at least not in front of others."

Draco gets the hint, and offers, "I won't make fun of you in public."

"But I suppose we'll come up with creative insults for private use? I don't want any Slytherins causing trouble for any of the other transfer students beyond anything aimed in general at the Gryffindors."

"You'll have both, shorty. I want you to show proper disrespect to both Gryffindors, in general, and mudbloods, at least in public."

"Any other people you want me to disrespect?"

"No, I think that's it." Draco says with finality.

"Good, then a deal has been struck. All that's left is to shake hands, and once I get some parchment we can right down our agreement into a contract." Hiroku holds out his right hand, which Draco curtly shakes.

(A/N: Can anyone help me make that part not so corny and silly? It's way too weird. How do boys act when they vie for dominance peacefully?)

The two boys and their audience soon resume eating dinner. Breaking the considerably less terse silence, Draco speaks as he sweeps back an absent strand of blond hair, "So what is your mother anyways, a diplomat?" His thoughts however are on the annoyance his new hairstyle created; he hopes he had packed that gel.

"Sorta, she, ah, rules a prefecture in Japan." Hiroku replies silently adding, 'Note to self: tell others she rules prefecture.'

'Whatever that is.' Draco thinks as he makes a vaguely understanding noise.

"Ooh, dessert!" The young demon practically drools over the assortment of pies, pastries, candies, and "Icecream!"

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Back at the head table, Hiei and Snape are deep in discussion over a deal of their own. "So let me get this straight, Professor," that last word is said in mild disgust by the one with incredibly greasy hair, "You want me to give up my scheduled time with the second years, so I can teach them potions when they should be in your class and Defense when they should be in mine. All of that is supposed to help you teach the sixth years?"

"You've always wanted to teach Defense, and it'll only be for a few weeks, no longer than two months at most." Hiei doesn't seem to care whether or not the professor agrees to his plan.

"If I find it… unfavorable… then you'll be on your own, immediately." Hiei wonders if that is supposed to be a threat before following up with a silent questioning of whether or not the teacher bathed regularly.

"Likewise. Who knows, I may just change my mind." He adds mentally with a muted growl, 'change my mind, blow up the castle, kill the toddler for making me baby-sit ningens that think they're powerful just because they can wave a stick around. Oh, he doesn't smell like he never washes, maybe a potion went wrong and ruined his hair?'

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Shortly after dessert, the entire hall is silent as Dumbledore stands up for his customary 'beginning of the year' speech. Adjusting his half-moon spectacles, he begins, "I have a just a few start-of-term notices to make this year. As always the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students including transfers, first years, and those who should know better by now. Filch has a new and improved list of forbidden items, and with the start of George and Fred Weasley's joke shop, it is now up to a thousand items. Just assume anything from them should not be used. Also, no magic is allowed in the halls, and Quidditch trials are scheduled for the second week of term, contact Madam Hooch if you are interested. Please help out the first years and transfers, you were all once as lost as they will soon be, and show respect to your new professors. Professor Minamino is filling in this year for Professor Sprout who is studying some new plants in the Americas, and Professor Jaganshi is teaching this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts classes."

Surprisingly, Hiei stands up and cleares his throat, scaring those who remember last year. "If I may, Headmaster?" After a quick nod, the demon continues, "I'm only explaining this once, so I don't have to repeat myself a hundred times. I don't have a family name like normal people; Jaganshi is an honorable title that I earned. As such, you will address me as Professor or Jaganshi but not both! If you feel you must, call me Professor Hiei. Now before you lot get confused, my children do not share my title, it is merely a name in their cases, remember the difference and I won't have to take away house points later."

Hiei sits back down abruptly. Dumbledore, smiling as always, takes this chance to dismiss the students to their dorms.

"What is that… thing?" Snape stares pointedly at something underneath the fire youkai's chair. Hiei reaches down with his bandaged right hand. Gently patting what he knows are soft reddish locks, he calms the 'thing' before grabbing a fold of fabric at the base of its neck and lifting it up.

"Muu?" Muroku grunts softly, his innocent face staring wide eyed at the hook-nosed human in front of him.

"Another of your children, I presume?" A few more barely intelligent grunts answer the potions teacher. Hiei can hardly understand any of it except, 'Was that the curse I thought it was?'

Snape's eyes widen in shock as Hiei whaps the child's head with a bandaged fist. "What the?"

"Oh, don't worry." The smiling Shuuichi-Kurama, as Hiei thinks of this side of the fox, comes to the fire demon's aide. "He's used to it, and he's got to learn not to say such bad things about your mother."

"Muroku, make an effort to speak English, or I will be forced to ignore you." Even though this is said with Hiei's soft and sweet voice, it is a stern command that makes the baby's face change into a pout.

"Sowee, Papa-san." Other than the honorific and the slight garble of it all, the words are English, so Hiei gives his child a quick smile. Standing with his son in his arms, the fire demon follows the quickly departing Snape and the other professors out of the hall.

The old man, Dumbledore, turns to face Snape with a pointed glance at the new professors. "Severus, would you mind showing Hiei and Kurama to their rooms." The hook-nosed man nods and motions for the demons to follow him when the other teachers part ways.

"So, you fancy yourself a Jagan Master?" Snape's sudden oily question catches Hiei off-guard for only a moment, in which only the slight widening off his three eyes make the surprise visible.

"And you fancy yourself a master of Occlumency." Hiei's knowledge of Hogwarts and each of its professors comes in handy for the retort.

"Occlumency and the jagan eye are similar, but Occlumency does not require the same, highly visible, proof. Our own fortune-telling Professor Trelawny claims to have the third eye, but it's only a metaphor."

"She's an idiot."

"And what makes you any different? Do you really have one? You can't because there is only one last person capable of implanting it and there hasn't been a spare jagan for decades."

"That wouldn't be true if Kurama hadn't killed that surgeon." This receives a snort from the fox demon.

"So you claim to have the last one, then?" This comes out as a sneer from the disbelieving ningen.

"The last for now at least; I got it back when I was very young, still in my teens."

Kurama wonders if that is true, especially since his friend hadn't had the jagan that long when they first met, which would mean that, 'Hiei can't be much older than 40, assuming he really was 19 or younger when we first met, way back when I was dating Maya. He can't be that young!'

"Show me proof, Professor."

"Hn. Don't give me orders, but since there aren't any kids around to stare…." Hiei leaves the words hanging in the air as he slowly pushes his warded bandana up. Slowly, the eye opens a little, just enough to leave Snape in shock at the purple gaze.

"It's real, but the color is wrong. Violet means it's, it's, it's the evil eye, only found in the mythical demon lands."

"Hn. Kurama, guess that's why I tried to take over the world when we were younger."

"I never would have come up with that on my own." Sarcasm drips from his feminine voice.

The greasy-haired professor only says one more thing more before showing the others to their rooms. "It's a good thing you killed that surgeon."


	10. Ch 9 Can't Sleep, Beaked Penguin Teddy B...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea for a plot and alternate storyline. The characters and places mentioned, except for a few created by me, belong to the creators of either "Yu Yu Hakusho" or "Harry Potter" and any resemblances to people, living or dead, are purely the figment of my, or your imagination. Oh, and please don't sue me; I don't have money, I even have to go to a community college that I can't really afford either.

First off, I just want to tell everyone how happy I am for the reviews. Thank you so much to all the new reviewers, and for all the people who have continued reading this. It just makes me feel like I've actually accomplished something. Now, because of school and work and the play, I won't be updating often, but I got so many reviews that I had to. This is only the first half of the chapter, and the other half will be posted once I finish it…. I really don't have time to write, but you seem to really like the story and…. (goes off and cries happy tears) I'm also in the process of changing all of the tenses throughout the entire story.

Anyways, secondly, this chapter may be a little suggestive to possible pairings, but I assure you that the only pairings in this fic are mostly canon (Kuwabara/Yukina, Hiei/Mukuro-it actually is close to canon I swear, Keiko/Yuusuke and Kurama/Kurama-sorry, bad joke.) No, I don't count the Kurama/OC because well, I'll have Hiei explain that better later, but it wasn't love, it was just the whole "make Mother happy with grandkids" thing. Besides, the demon kids are too young for that, at least that's what Hiei and Yukina think, and Hiei's got a sword and a dragon, and if he was real and read this he'd probably try to kill me for making him a responsible father. So, without further ado…

Chapter 9

Can't Sleep, Beaked Penguin Teddy Bears with Ears for Wings Will Eat Me

The stone floor is cold beneath his feet as The-Boy-Who-Lived creeps down to the Gryffindor common room. His roommates lie asleep upstairs, and Harry envies them. He is too restless, too anxious for tomorrow, too afraid of what sleep may bring.

'Bloody hell,' his mind borrows Ron's favorite curse, 'I'm not afraid to sleep, I just don't want to.' Par of him adds that he may as well sleep through class, another wonders if anyone would care if he skipped class instead, and deep down Harry knows that the cause of his sleepless nights is right in his hand.

Or more exactly, the picture he holds in his hand. A beautiful young woman in a wedding dress stands next to her new husband with the best man moving behind them both to hold the two together, so he can mar the photo with a pair of real white, fluffy, waggling bunny ears floating over the groom's head. The bride seems to be laughing at the antics, and Harry seriously considers crumpling up the magic photo and throwing it away.

"The faces, the faces of the dead just won't go away." The boy's voice is merely a whisper, his face a contortion of anger, fear and frustration.

"And they never will. 'The dead haunt the living in order to prove that they really existed. If they are forgotten, then they never lived.'" Harry jumps at the soft voice, nearly tripping over his own feet as he lands.

Behind him, as far away as possible from the dying fires, lies the pretty aqua-haired transfer student. She stretches once on the cold stones before standing, wearing only black boxer shorts and a thin pale blue girl's t-shirt. In her arms a white pillow is clutched, 'probably the one from her bed,' Harry notes. He continues to stare a little, both in surprise at her presence, and her appearance. Smooth, well-toned muscles reveal that the girl is stronger than she looks.

"Sorry," Hina starts with a thin, tired smile, "Didn't expect anybody to get up until dawn."

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"'Course not. It's too hot in the dorms, and my brother's all the way down there somewhere." She points down and slightly to the right, and for some reason Harry doesn't ask how she knows where the Slytherin dorms are. "And my cousin's over there somewhere too." She points in a new direction slightly below where they stand.

"You miss them." It is not a question, so Hina merely explains why.

"The three of us slept in the same room for years; I kept looking at the windowsill expecting to see his silhouette, and the other girls yelled when I opened the window just in case he tried to come up here. It was driving me crazy by being empty."

"Strange." Harry replies before asking a question that has plagued him since she spoke up earlier. "What you said earlier, about the dead haunting the living, where did you hear that?"

"Keisuke's dad, Uncle Yuusuke." She stifles a laugh with the back of her hand, "There's more to it though. It ends with 'But how should I know, I just haunted my friends 'cause there was nothing else to do at the time.' You should have seen everyone's faces when he said that. Uncle Kurama and Uncle Kuwabara were nodding, but when he said that they nearly fell over. Well, Kurama pretended to and Kuwabara lost his balance when he tried to pretend to fall, so he really did." Hina finally realizes she is rambling from the funny look the boy has given her. "Anyways, there's nobody who hasn't lost somebody in my family, and we all have to learn how to deal with it on our own. But if you ever need someone to listen, I'm here."

Before Harry really knows exactly what he's doing, he thrusts the old photo at her. The Koorime looks at the happy, currently waving trio before shifting her ruby gaze back to the boy.

"Their friend Lupin gave it to me after my godfather, in the middle there, died. It's my mom and dad from when they were married." He explains, not meeting her eyes.

"Do you blame yourself for their deaths?"

"Before I heard about the prophecy, no. But then I learned that Voldemort came after and killed my parents because the prophecy said that I would defeat him. And when I went to go find the prophecy, to hear what it said and to stop Voldemort from breaking into the Ministry, my godfather Sirius tried to rescue me and fell into a magical veil, one that is supposed to kill whoever enters it. All I know is that he didn't come back out, and if he was still alive he would have found me by now." Memories of the past come unbidden to his mind.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Sirius, his black mane blowing about wildly from the force of the many spells in the room, casted spell after spell at his cousin. Lestrange fell to the ground beaten, but she fired one last spell at the animagus. He stumbled and fell into the darkness of the ancient portal, but no 'thump' sound reached Harry's ears, and no body landed on the other side of the veil, and in that moment, Harry's entire world shattered.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

"Do you think the dead can ever come back to life?" The words are spoken raggedly, and immediately after asking it, Harry feels a small headache coming on, a reaction to his inner pain.

"They can, but only in rare circumstances." Hina's response shocks the boy visibly, and she realizes that she must choose her next words carefully or she will reveal too much of her demonic heritage. "Usually the death itself has to be a mistake or completely unexpected by the, um, God of Death. And there must be a body, and the soul has to pass a test, or at least that's what Uncle Yuusuke had to do when he died the first time."

By this point, Harry is fully shocked and can barely stammer out a response. "Kei… Kei… Keisuke's dad d… died more than once?"

"Yeah, the first time not even the greatest of the gods could predict that such a punky, ill-tempered, delinquent of a 14 year old would die to push a kid out of the way of a speeding car. Of course it became a cosmic joke since the kid wasn't even supposed to get hurt."

"And the second time?"

"Some magic bastard tried to, um, what was it again?" She pauses to fabricate a reasonable lie, "Oh yeah, he tried to summon a creature from the depths of Hell to take over the world, and Yuusuke tried to stop him and got killed. But his, ah, phoenix brought him back to life."

Harry seems to accept this, and as he continues thinking on her words, speaks again, "Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix did that to me once."

"Hen." She snorts more delicately than her brother or father would, "Too bad your ah, godfather, whatever that is, didn't leave behind a body. He can't come back to live without one."

"Yeah." He feels like punching the sofa, but decides to wait until she leaves. 'But it's not like God would let him come back just like that.'

"You can't beat yourself up over it though, they're your family, and you have to take revenge for their deaths someday soon and teach everybody not to mess with those you care about."

'Wow, she's actually encouraging me to go after Voldemort.' Harry is reminded of how he spent his summer vacation, looking blankly into a candle or reading all night. How he would sleep the day away once he could no longer hold his drooping eyelids back. A few times, Uncle Vernon had forced him to eat when Aunt Petunia expressed the concern that the wizards would kill them if Harry died from starvation even if it was his own bloody fault. He manages to turn his thoughts away from those sad times by focusing on Hina's stories. "So, was Keisuke's father some kind of auror?"

"Guess you could call him that, after all, he, my dad, Kurama and Kuwabara did work to protect normal people from monsters and those abusing their magical powers, but there isn't even a real ministry of magic in Japan."

A flash of insight hits Harry, "So the two professors are here to fight Voldemort!"

Hina figuratively grabs a bat and smashes Harry's light bulb to pieces with her next words, "Then why would they be teaching? Dad would just go find and kill the bloody bastard. They're here for a different reason, though they won't tell us what it is, and we probably don't need to know. But hey, if I figure it out and it's okay, I'll tell you." She adds the last upon seeing Harry's disappointed look. "I'm going to try and get some sleep; you should get some too Harry-kun."

She promptly throws her pillow to the ground and lies back down. Turning to go back up the stairs, the boy takes a moment to say, "See you in the morning, um, thanks, and, what did you mean by 'Harry-kun'?"

"Hen. Just ask Keisuke-kun in the morning and get some rest."

"'Kay." Harry responds before going back to bed.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Elsewhere in the castle, deep in the dungeons, a certain young fire youkai enters the Slytherin common room wrapped up in his dark green comforter. With a shiver, he moves an armchair so it is directly in front of the large fireplace. A sudden burst of youki ignites three fresh logs, and Hiroku curls up in the chair to sleep, as close to his sister as he can get tonight.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" A deeply masculine voice whispers.

"No. Hopefully he'll be late for class." Those words are Malfoy's.

Hiroku hears this and the sounds of other people preparing to leave the common room. His eyes still shut; the demon decides it must be nearly time for breakfast. A presence nears him, that odd little hanyou girl, and he opens one blood-red eye before she can reach over and shake him awake.

Kit pauses and seeing that he is already awake, draws in on herself with a hoarse whisper, "I just didn't want you to eat anyone because you missed breakfast."

"People don't taste good anyways." Hiroku rolls quickly out of the chair, and scrambles down the hall to change into clean clothes. The tiny girl hesitates a moment, taking in a glare from a few other girls before heading out to breakfast alone.

To Be Continued… once I'm done fixing up the other chapters….


	11. Ch 95 Don't Bite the Hand that Feeds You...

A/N: Well, sorry for the delay, I was busy fixing up my past chapters. If you look through them, you may notice a major tense change throughout the entire thing. Fun work that. Now, keep in mind that this is really the second part of the last chapter, hence why both are short. My fiance came home for the holidays. I'm so happy! Oh, and I started working on a new story, it's a crossover with no real base, but it's got cameos of the YYH guys, and Koenma, Yomi, and Kuronue get major parts as slaves to some girl who I have to think up more flaws for so she's 'normal'. Think 'Ah Megumi-Sama' with a girl and gods. Anyhoo, I have thought up a whole bunch of new ideas for this story, but I have to wait until I get to that point. I'm still debating the ending of this story though it won't come out for a long time yet. I wonder what people will think about a seventh year with Gundam Wing added to it; I'd try to make it work, honest.

Chapter 9.5 Don't Bite the Hand that Feeds You More than Once

Hiei is beginning to hate meal times. Sure having all the students and most of the teachers together is good for keeping an eye on everyone, but do these noisy ningen really need to talk this much? The demonic professor can barely make out any specific conversation, but luckily his telepathic link to his youngest son is powerful enough to listen in on the conversations at the Gryffindor table.

Sitting on the Granger girl's lap, for Mekai knows what reason, Muroku accepts spoonfuls of heavily sugared oatmeal from a young girl with bright red hair. Deciding to examine Harry Potter's friends further, Hiei listens in more closely to their conversations.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"I can't believe they're fawning over that bloody little tyke." That comes from the red-haired boy who was at the ice cream parlor.

"Ron, it's a baby. It's got those huge, creepy red eyes, the huge head and tiny body, and baby talk in two different languages. Girls think he's too cute to let go." Harry states with his head in his hands, possibly from a headache Hiei muses.

"Ginny, don't!" Ron yells hoarsely, "He'll bite if you use your bare fingers." His little sister, the resemblance is too uncanny for Hiei not to recognize this, turns to glare at her brother before deliberately feeding Muroku a link of sausage.

After gobbling up that morsel, the baby squeeks, "Bite only oafs no baka. Good Mu-chan." He congratulates himself.

(Translation note: 'Oafs no baka,' very similar to 'ningen no baka,' means 'stupid oafs.')

"Aww." Half a dozen girls giggle, and three times as many boys groan. Perhaps wisely, Ron scoots away from the demon child sitting in Ginny's lap. Even he....

................................................................WHAP!..................................................................

"Or'ntu nok Gth'la!" Hiei curses loudly, bringing stares from everyone. He stops, hand halfway to his katana, standing on his chair facing Kur... not Kurama, but Snape. An eyebrow twitches in confusion.

(Translation note: It's some random demonic curse Hiei picked up somewhere.... I could make up an actual curse to go with it, but I'm not that bored and I have to finish typing this.)

From behind comes Kurama's voice, "I told him it would be alright, you looked like you were halfway to your plate. Sleeping at breakfast is such a bad example for the students."

"Hn." He spares a glare for both the fox and the 'serpent' before sitting back down and eating the rest of his cold meal.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Somewhere near the end of breakfast, a horde of screeching owls flies into the hall, delivering mail, newspapers, and most importantly, class schedules. Hiei glares at the list of classes he will be teaching.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asks Dumbledore, who for some reason was already standing at his shoulder. Hiei points to an afternoon slot that reads, "Auror Physical Training" with "Spell Practice" underneath it with the word 'optional.'

"Oh, that. Well Professor, I liked your idea about you and Severus working together, and I just had to find a way to do it that the Ministry would accept. It's mandatory for aurors, but the Spell Practice is optional for anyone below 6th year. Wonderful, isn't it?"

"Just great." Hiei toys with the idea of destroying England as he waits for breakfast to end. All he wanted to do was borrow some students to throw some stupid spells at his Defense students.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Hey Harry! What classes do you have?" Hermione asks before rolling off her own list, "I've got Advanced Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Muggle Equivalencies and Advanced History of Magic all today."

Harry scans through his own list, which is exactly the same as Ron's, "Let's see, double Advanced Potions is tomorrow, but today it's just, bloody hell, Advanced Transfiguration, oh, here's a new one, History of Aurors, probably boring, and Auror Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then I've got a study period after lunch, then Advanced Charms."

"Have fun with that." Hermione smiles.

"Five bloody hours a day in one kind of difficult class or another." Ron whines. "I don't even know what these two classes are!"

"Yeah," Harry reads aloud, "Ministry Policy, and Auror Physical Training with Hina's father."

Hina speaks up, "Hey, Keisuke and I have the same schedule as you two! I'm betting the physical training with 'Tousan is just fighting or something."

A warning bell sounds throughout the hall, and soon everyone heads to their first class of the year.

A yell of "Gryffindor sucks!" interrupts Harry, Ron, Hina, Keisuke and a few other Gryffindors that neither Japanese student recognizes yet. Everyone turns to the source of the yell, Hina's brother. Standing beside Hiroku, Malfoy and his goons are snickering. Hina pulls down her eyelid and sticks out her tongue at her demon brother.

"Well, at least we don't smell like dirty gym socks!" Keisuke retorts, getting only a few laughs from the Gryffindors. The three friends seem to be the only ones not glaring at each other.

"Why don't you come over here and say that, Gryffindor no baka!"

"I will, you, you...." The hanyou runs out of ideas and throws a punch at the shorter boy. They start fighting, causing more students to stop and watch.

"You are all going to be late for class." A definitely adult voice warns. The students turn to look at their new, handsome Herbology teacher. The scuffling pair freeze, Keisuke holding onto the collar of Hiroku's robe and prepared for a left hook, and Hiroku about to bonk him on the head. "And you two know better than to fight in the halls, save it for outside boys."

A pair of "Yessir's" answer him, but Hiroku quickly finishes the bonk before rushing off with the other students to class. Whispers follow from small groups of students. "He didn't even take away class points?" A prefect asks. "I wish he would say something to me." More than a few girls cry.


	12. Ch 10 Nobody's Ever Late for

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea for a plot and alternate storyline. The characters and places mentioned, except for a few created by me, belong to the creators of either "Yu Yu Hakusho" or "Harry Potter" and any resemblances to people, living or dead, are purely the figment of my, or your imagination. Oh, and please don't sue me; I don't have money, especially now that I'm going to a university in a new city.

Yes, I am alive. I've had half of this chapter just lying around for the past 4 or 5 months, unfinished, and now that my summer internship is over (they have intellectual property rules so I couldn't write or they'd own it), I can get back to writing until school starts overwhelming me again. Oh, and I started a new story (bad author, I know), but it's completely different from anything else I've written, I think. It's just that you don't really get to know anything about Yuusuke's mom in the series, just that she parties a lot and has some connections in the Japanese mob. Anyways, it's interesting, and it probably won't be updated again for a while "Too Young to Be a Mother". I have this problem where I can only write about the things I already have ideas for, and if I get ideas that could make a story, I have to write them. But lucky you! I finished drafting a plot line for this story, so I can at least have a focus for it! Oh, and now that I've finally read Half Blood Prince, I'll be adding some academic details from the story, and Quidditch, and the idea of 'offing' one person every year. Try to guess who's gonna die! No, not Hiei, he's too smart... oh yeah, "hot," guess he could die.

Chapter 10

Nobody's Ever Late for the First Day

To Harry Potter, Transfiguration flew by in a flash of magic, followed by 10 inches on the follies of turning oneself into a dragon, due Wednesday. History of Aurors turned out to be a joke; after 15 minutes of Professor Binn's lecture, he found himself nodding off and then having to copy Hermione's notes on the assignment also due Wednesday.

"At least I got in a nap before Defense," Harry whispers to himself as he, Ron, Neville, and everyone else who earned an OWL in DADA by joining "Dumbledore's Army," make their way to the next class.

As The-Boy-Who-Lived opened the door to the DADA classroom, he feels a wave of apprehension, as though Umbridge would be just inside. Instead, Professor Hiei is reclining behind his big, black oak desk, feet resting on top. Half a dozen other students are already seated and behind Harry's group, more come streaming in.

Hina picks up a black and red blur, her little brother, before she and Keisuke sit down in the front row. Harry and Ron and Hermione, who just showed up, follow to sit behind them. Silently and unnoticed, Hiroku sits down in the very back of the room next to some tiny, pink-haired Slytherin girl.

At last, the ferret of Slytherin, flanked by his two goons, makes his grand entrance. With a self-righteous sneer, Malfoy prods, "My condolences, Potter."

In anger, Harry prepares to ask the boy how his parents like Azkaban, but the professor speaks up before he can, "Boy, sit down, shut up, and wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I get angry."

'Well, that was odd.' Harry thinks.

"Wands away." Professor Hiei begins before writing manually on the chalkboard the general rules for the class. His writing is fast enough to allow him to read it aloud at the same time at a normal speed, "Rule number one: no talking without permission, if you wish to say something, raise your hand and wait for me to acknowledge you, though if I find you annoying, I may just not. Rule number two: within law and reason, I require your obedience, if I give you an order, you better obey or your life may be forfeit. Rule number three: no antagonizing your classmates, or I may just let them fire spell after spell at you." Here he stops to pass out some papers to the class.

"Sign and initial these, they are waivers in case something does happen to you, and since I really don't care about survival rates in this class, it just might happen. A parental release form has been sent to your parents and or guardians. Coincidently Potter, your family signed only after I told them just how likely it is for a student to die in this class. If this class isn't part of the requirements for your future job, it's probably best if you leave now." He stares pointedly at Hermione.

He nods as she raises her hand, "You don't have to be an auror to be killed like one."

Hiei smirks at that, "And you don't have to be my student to get injured." He pauses in thought and stares at the chalkboard as if he had forgotten something. Suddenly a fourth rule appears on the chalk board. "Rule number four: cheaters will be punished severely, unless you cheated so well that you impress me, in which case only those stupid house points will be lost."

The chalkboard flips over, revealing a list entitled "Weekly Assignments" written in a hand different from Hiei's. The professor speaks again, and Harry almost feels like he could fall asleep at the boring lecture, if it wasn't for the glare the demon has given to any student that wasn't listening. "Every Friday you must turn in a short description of 5 new spells, and every Friday you will each give a brief demonstration of a spell I choose at random from your list, so I suggest you practice the casting of each spell. I will notice immediately if you copied another's description, and you are not allowed to use a spell already demonstrated in a previous week. If all the spells you used in your paper happened to have been done by 5 other students that day, your demonstration will also include the description and some new pieces of information, or else."

He nods to the back of the room and Harry turns to watch Draco smugly lower his hand slowly. "Where should we find these spells if you never assigned a book for this class?"

A tired response is given, "Library, smart ass." Forestalling another question from the boy, Hiei adds "Ask Potter where the Room of Requirements is for practicing. Damn it boy, what else is there to ask?" Hiei gives a glare, "And ten points from Slytherin for sneering at me."

"I just wanted to know what 'or else' meant."

"Or else I tie you to the back of a hippogriff and leave you in the Forbidden Forest with a broken wand."

Harry hears more than one gulp in the ensuing silence. "You wouldn't." Draco's voice shakes slightly, "My father..."

"Happens to approve of my teaching methods. He said you could use some more discipline and has already signed the parental consent forms." The professor stares him down easily before switching topics. "Now if there are no more questions, I will explain your new class, Physical Training. It is mandatory for all seeking to become an auror, and it will involve physical exercises including mundane fighting techniques and possibly weapons as well as spell dodging. You will be used as targets for other students, and by the end of the course, you will be faster, stronger, and able to defend yourself should you lose your wand."

The demon finishes and is promptly reclining back in his chair, feet propped on the desk, "Now get the bloody hell out of here; I'm tired of talking to you brats."

The teenagers file out quickly, amazed that the class was so short, but also intimidated by the new professor who didn't seem like cussing was a bad thing to do in front of his students.

"Sounds like Kurama helped him out with the planning stuff; you think Dad'll have a real lesson ready for tomorrow?" Hiroku asks his twin. Harry finally notices that the boy has been closely following his little group, and further away, that weird Slytherin girl is tailing them, and Draco and his goons are also following at what could be considered a discreet distance, if Draco had been alone and not glaring murder at Harry's group.

His sister, smiling down at the baby in her arms, replies sweetly, "Probably, he doesn't like being soft on students."

"Weights!" Miroku chirps before chewing on his sister's house badge. 'Why would a DADA professor need weights? Is he going to measure something?' Harry wonders.

"Weights!" The twins groan loudly.

"What's wrong with weights?" Hermione and Ron ask simultaneously.

"You try to dodge energy blasts while wearing 100 pound weights on your arms and legs." Hiroku smiles evilly, "I forgot, tomorrow we'll probably be playing dodge ball with spells. Dad used to have us play dodge ball against each other."

Ron interrupts, "What's dodge ball?" Harry would have explained, but the dark haired Slytherin continues.

"We'd be throwing raw energy at each other until one of us got hit. 'Course that hurts a lot so the loser got sent to the medical wing and the winner got to play with the loser's toys until they got better. Next match though; the winner would have extra weights put on as a handicap."

"You torched my teddy bear." Hina pouts as, having reached the Great Hall early, they separate for lunch.

"Only because you booby-trapped it." Her brother sticks his tongue out at her as he walks away.

A/N: Please review! I'll try to write some more before school starts in late September.


End file.
